Through Thick and Thin
by bellamysblakes
Summary: While storming Mount Weather, Clarke finds Bellamy half dead causing everything to change.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke walked into the dimly lit room, with her mother, Octavia, and the commander following closely behind her. The plan was in motion. The grounder army had infiltrated Mount Weather and caused a distraction. It was their job to find the prisoners and release them, they needed all the help they could get. The blue glow illuminated several cages placed sporadically throughout the room and Clarke knew she was back in the right place.

She turned around hastily to Lexa, "We don't have much time. You need to explain what's going on to your people. They'll never believe that we're here to help them, unless you talk to them first."

Instead of replying, Lexa walked towards the cages, "We have come to free you, but we don't have much time. The Sky People are with us now, we leave with them alongside us as allies, or we don't leave at all." Lexa's voice boomed, echoing off the walls. No one dared to protest, despite their agreement on not. Most of the grounders in the cages nodded and let out war cries, happy to be free. Lexa took out her spear to break the locks, "Help me with the cages," she said turning back to the group.

Clarke nodded, and began to move towards them with Octavia on her heels. "Clarke," Abby breathed her eyes suddenly fixed on something in the very back of the room.

Clarke stopped in her tracks and looked up, her blood turning to ice. It took Clarke a minute to recognize the dark haired man dangling upside down several feet away from her. His ankles wore cuffs, bound to a long chain hanging from the ceiling, and his strong arms that once held her in his embrace, now dangled helplessly from his shoulders.

It couldn't be him. He was supposed to stay safe. He had shut down the acid fog, and saved all of their lives. He was supposed to be safe too. He wasn't supposed to be like this.

It was Octavia's strangled cry that snapped Clarke out of her trance. First she said his name like a whisper, then suddenly it was a scream. "Bellamy!" she cried her legs suddenly barreling out in front of her, pushing her towards him. As soon as she closed the distance between them she reached up and yanked the wires out of him, stopping whatever blood transfusion was going on. She grabbed his face, which was now drained of all life and color and cradled it between her hands. "Clarke we don't have time for this!" Lexa yelled, having already freed some of the prisoners. Clarke ignored her, and brought her shaking fingers up to his neck searching for a pulse. It was faint, but there. With tears beginning to form in her eyes, she pulled out the knife she had kept tucked in her jacket sleeve to cut the rope connected to the chain he was hanging from, but it was far out of her reach.

In desperation, she began climbing the crates next to him, but was shaking too much to get a good footing. No, Clarke thought to herself. If you want to save him, you can't let your emotions get in the way. But Clarke just started crying harder, hysteria taking over, and soon Abby was there helping a trembling Clarke down.

"I'll do it," Octavia said, tears also streaming down her face as she reached for the knife in Clarke's hand.

Feeling helpless, Clarke just let go of the knife and she and Abby moved towards Bellamy's body to catch him when the rope was cut.

"I'll help," a voice called out and Clarke turned. One of the grounders, headed towards them instead of running for the door like everyone else. She was shorter than Clarke, looked like she was in her twenties, and had what appeared to be brown hair that was dirty and matted to her face. "If it weren't for him, I'd be the one dangling upside down right now," she said looking Clarke dead in the eyes. Clarke just nodded, not wasting time with questions. "Get ready to catch his legs," the girl nodded and Octavia called down to them after already scaling the crates. "Get ready!" There was a fire in her eyes like usual, and Clarke had begun to see it burned brighter when it came to saving her brother.

She stretched out her arms and begun to slowly but surely work the knife through the rope. It finally broke, and the three girls caught Bellamy, stumbling slightly under the weight. They gently lowered him to the ground, and Clarke immediately fell to her knees pulling his head into her lap and brushing his hair off his face.

Octavia joined her on the floor and took her brother's hand. "CLARKE NOW!" Lexa's voice suddenly boomed. With the help of the grounders she freed first, they had managed to release everyone in the cages. "We have to go!" "No!" Clarke screamed back, "he can't walk I'm not just leaving him here!" Lexa narrowed her eyes, "Make your own choices Clarke of the Sky People, but I'm not letting any more of my people die here." Clarke stared back, refusing to let her gaze waiver, "I'm not letting any more of my people die here either."

Something looked like it had dawned on Lexa, and suddenly, the commander gave Clarke a smile. "You have a brave and loving heart Clarke, much more so than I. I will help make sure the rest of your people make it out with us," Clarke looked at her, a silent thank you being exchanged between them. Lexa nodded in acknowledgment, and then turned around and sprinted through the door.

Clarke quickly turned her attention back to Bellamy, who Octavia was already trying to prod awake. "Bellamy," Clarke whispered, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry. This is my fault, and I know there's no way you could ever forgive me. But I need you to open your eyes. I need you to wake up. If not for me, then for your sister." There was no response, and Clarke felt for his pulse again. It was so weak, she was afraid she might just be imagining it. "Wake up," Clarke said, a little more forcefully. "Wake up," she said even louder. Still nothing. "BELLAMY WAKE UP!" Clarke finally screeched clutching Bellamy's body protectively to her.

Octavia turned to Abby, her calm appearance also fading, "You're a doctor! Help him!" Abby just shook her head, her voice faltering, "I have no equipment, I have no idea how much blood they took. He could already be- "SHUT UP!" Clarke screamed. "And fix him!"

Abby flinched, and before she could respond, the grounder girl chimed in, "I have an idea." Clarke watched as she quickly got up and walked to a large bin, pulling out a syringe. "I saw the mountain men use this once to wake someone up. They were torturing him for information." Octavia eyed it suspiciously, "What if you're wrong? What if it kills him?" "You got a better idea?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Let me see it," Abby said walking over and taking it from her. After inspecting the label she nodded, "If he's alive, this'll wake him up." Clarke's mind reeled as Octavia turned back to look at her brother, "so if this doesn't work..." she trailed off and Clarke saw the pain in her eyes as her body stiffened. "Let me do it," Clarke said holding out her arm to her mother. As soon as she felt the syringe being placed in her hand, Clarke closed her fingers around it. She took a deep, shakey breath, and brought her face down to Bellamy's ear and whispered a silent prayer that no one else could hear, "I can't do this without you," her voice faltered, and her tears dripped from her face onto Bellamy's. And then Clarke gathered her strength and plunged the syringe into Bellamy's neck.

At first, nothing happened. Clarke felt her heart drop, and a feeling of utter hopleness started boiling in the pit of her stomach. And then, before she could even register what was happening, Bellamy's eyes shot open.

* * *

Bellamy opened his eyes in a panic, his heart beating out of his chest. He looked around the room, taking nothing in until he heard the one voice that had guided his actions ever since he was a little boy. The one voice that he would know anywhere. "Bellamy?" Octavia asked, her voice cracking. Bellamy's eyes finally rested on her, and his breathing calmed, the fear and discomfort slowly leaving his body. "O?" Octavia nodded, tears of joy spilling from her eyes, "Bell," she cried, "we thought you were dead." "We?" Bellamy asked weakly, noticing that his head was in someone's lap.

Bellamy attempted to sit up, and Octavia, as well as the hands behind him helped. Octavia threw her arms around him and he hugged her back in relief, realizing that just hours ago, he thought he would never see his sister again. But here she was, looking as powerful and strong as ever.

When Octavia let go, he turned around and froze, trying not to double over. He stared at the girl kneeling on the floor in front of him, looking at the ground. Her golden blonde hair was messy, and her face was stained with tears and dirt. Her blue eyes were bloodshot, and her arms lay limply by her side with a syringe in her right hand, but she still managed to be the most beautiful girl Bellamy had ever seen. "Clarke?" he asked his voice cracking.

She snapped her head up looking at him questioningly. It took her a moment to respond, confusion etched all across her features. Confusion of what? That he was alive? That he was talking to her? "Bellamy," she responded with quiet shame in her voice, refusing to meet his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I know you probably don't want to see me ever again, and I can't blame-" In a matter of seconds, Bellamy closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her shoulder. "Clarke," he whispered again in pure disbelief, trying to make sure that she was really here with him.

At first Clarke didn't respond, clearly surprised. But then she wrapped herself around him, and began trembling in his arms, making Bellamy hold her tighter. He inhaled, taking in her familiar scent. "I thought you were dead," Clarke whispered, shaking harder against him, "I thought I killed you." "Princess," he breathed against her neck feeling like he had just been stabbed in the gut, thinking about the guilt she had been carrying. "I came here on my own. This isn't your fault." He wanted nothing more then to take all her hurt away. He would go through the harvesting process a million times, if it just meant taking away everything that had ever made her feel this kind of pain. "I thought you were dead," she repeated a sob escaping her throat as she clung to him harder.

He could feel her tears dripping onto his bare chest, and Bellamy had to close his eyes in fear that the tears threatening to spill out of his own eyes would overflow. Tears for everything that's happened since that first day he stepped on the ground, tears for Octavia and the life she had to lead, and most of all, tears for the strong, crying girl in his arms that had finally broken down.

"I'm right here," he whispered to her quietly.

He felt her nod, as she let out a shaky breath never releasing her grip on him. "Please don't do that to me ever again." "I won't," he said gently stroking her hair. "You have to promise me," Clarke said firmly, fear creaping back into her voice. Bellamy didn't understand why he was so important to her. He didn't really understand what was happening at all, but he murmured a comforting "I promise," in her ear, and he felt Clarke begin to breathe easier against him. "I hate to break this up," a familiar voice said as Bellamy looked towards it, "but we need to get out of here." Gently pulling away from Clarke, but intertwining their fingers, Bellamy smiled at the grounder, "You know I never did catch your name." "Echo," she said smiling back. "And I'm sorry for spitting in your eye." Bellamy chuckled, "I probably deserved it."

Clarke let go of Bellamy's hand and stood up, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "She's right," Clarke said her voice once again strong and her stature never faltering, "It's time to save our friends."

Bellamy smiled. That was his princess. He stood up, and Octavia followed suit. He looked past Echo, and saw Abby standing near her. Bellamy nodded in acknowledgment and she smiled back at him.

Everyone started towards the door, but Octavia called him back, "Bell wait." He turned to see her pulling something out of her bag. His jacket. "I figured you'd want this back," she said handing it over with smile. "How did you know?" Bellamy said smiling at her and zipping it up, especially thankful since he wasn't wearing a shirt. "And these might come in handy," she said giving him his pants and shoes. "I knew you were wearing grounder clothes when you came here, and I had a feeling you'd want to change." Bellamy took the clothes from Octavia and put his arm around her, "You're the best sister ever, you know that?" "Sure do," Octavia said grinning at him.

Bellamy quickly pulled the pants on over the white shorts they had put on him and slipped into the shoes. They headed towards the door, where Clarke and Abby were waiting. "Echo went ahead, but she told me to tell you to be safe," Clarke told him with a hint of something in her voice that Bellamy couldn't quite put his finger on. He nodded, "Let's save our friends," Clarke looked into his eyes and Bellamy held her gaze. This is what they've been waiting for. This is what they've been fighting for. It was time to get their people back. Finally looking away from him, Clarke spun around on her heels determinedly with Bellamy right by her side.

_A.N. Okay guys so let me know what you think! I don't think I've actually posted one of my fics in years, so sorry if I'm rusty. This was going to be a one shot, but now I think I might make it a multi-chapter. Sorry for any spelling errors, I used word pad because my other laptop is broken. But if there's anything you guys want to see let me know :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke didn't know exactly what she expected to see, but it definitely wasn't this. Battle raged on all around her, people were screaming, blood was everywhere, and reapers were running wildly through the halls. The first time her eyes fell on a dying grounder, she wanted to stop. To help him. To do something.

He was making grunting noises filled with so much pain that Clarke felt a wave of nausea rush over her. His face was bloody and battered, an arrow was sticking out of his stomach, and a bloody stump lay in place of his leg.

Bellamy, obviously sensing her hesitation shook his head at her, eyes cast downward. "There's nothing we can do." Clarke knew he was right. With a grim face, she knelt down and put her hand over the dying man's. She took the dagger out of her waistband and looked him straight in the eye. He nodded at her, a silent thank you. "Yu gonplei ste odon," she whispered as she slid the blade into his throat.

Clarke stood up, and wiped her knife on her pants leg. They had to move. "Come on" Clarke said to the others, "the dorm is this way."

With Bellamy by her side and Octavia and Abby following close behind, they took off towards the direction Clarke had motioned to. She hadn't stayed here long, but she knew her way around after slaving over her map for countless hours trying to figure a way out of this hell.

Before Clarke knew what was happening, a woman in a white coat lunged for her out of nowhere, knife in hand and a scowl on her face. Doctor Tsing. Clarke was on the ground in an instant, hearing Bellamy call out her name before her head hit the floor and pain shot through her body like an electric current. Clarke could just groggily make out Tsing hovering over her face as she pinned her down, staring at her with pure loathing in her eyes. "This is because of you," she spat. "Everything that's happening is because of you!" Clarke tried to push her off, but Tsing's body held hers down and the pain in her head was throwing off her balance.

"This is for keeping us from the ground," the doctor said raising her knife as Clarke continued to struggle beneath her.

Suddenly, a shot rang out and the weight was lifted from her chest. Clarke turned her head and saw Tsing lying on the ground, a bullet hole in her head.

Clarke looked up and saw Bellamy, with Octavia's gun in hand, hovering over the fallen doctor. She breathed a sigh of relief, as Bellamy knelt down next to her. "You okay princess?" he asked looking her over for injuries. Clarke nodded and winced at the pain in her head. "I'm fine." Bellamy didn't seem too convinced, but he helped Clarke up keeping a hand on his back to steady her.

"Let's go."

When they were almost to the dorm, Clarke was greeted by a group of familiar faces. "Clarke!" someone yelled. She turned to see a figure barreling towards her that engulfed her in a giant bear hug. "Jasper!" she exclaimed hugging him back with a smile. As soon as Jasper pulled back he was suddenly met with another pair of arms and Octavia was squeezing the life out of him. Clarke laughed and looked over at Bellamy, to see Miller basically tackling him. "We thought you were dead man!" he said slapping him on the back.

Bellamy just grinned. "I'm not easy to kill."

Clarke suddenly saw Monty in the crowd and he rushed over to give her a brief hug. "How did you guys get out?" she asked him taking in her surroundings. Suddenly she spotted Lexa and Echo in the middle of the group. It was them.

Bellamy rushed over to the two, obviously drawing the same conclusion. He pulled Echo into a hug. "Thank you," he said the sincerity of it clear in his voice.

Clarke looked away, a wave of jealousy washing over her that made her insides boil. She had more important things to worry about.

"Guys!" she said over the crowd, "we're not out of the woods yet. We need to get out of here _now_." Everyone murmured in agreement and started following Clarke back the way she came. "Wait!" Jasper said joining Clarke at the front of the crowd. "I have to go get Maya. She went to medical to find the leftover bone marrow injections. She can't go on the ground without it." Clarke froze and looked at him sharply, "You mean the bone marrow of our people? The kids that died getting it extracted?" Jasper just shook his head, "There's no use wasting it Clarke. Better Maya use it then the mountain men."

Clarke sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll go. I know my way through medical, you don't."

"Clarke no!" Jasper protested, "I need to go after her."

"What you need is to lead these kids. They look up to you now. You've kept them alive the entire time you've been in here. And what good are you to them or Maya if you die just because you got lost?"

Jasper looked away from her, his jaw clenched. "Fine. Go. Just come back in one piece." He slipped something into Clarke's hand, "And take this just in case." Clarke looked at the object he had just given her and gave him a small smile, "I will. You just get everyone out." She turned to leave, hoping to sneak past Abby. Her mom would never approve of her plan, it would be easier on both of them for her to hear it from Jasper once she had already left. "Right behind you princess," a voice said making her whirl around. Bellamy. Clarke wanted to protest, the image of him and Echo embracing burned into her head, but she wanted him to come with her.

Despite the brave face she put on, she didn't want to be alone, and she didn't want to let Bellamy out of her sight ever again. She had almost gotten him killed once and just the thought was enough to make her feel sick. Clarke nodded at him trying her best to keep her emotions at bay, "Follow me."

* * *

Bellamy ran after Clarke as she sprinted through corridor after corridor, making what felt like a million turns. He would be dead if it weren't for Maya, she was a brave girl and he admired her. He would have gone for her alone if he could have, but once Clarke set her mind on something there was no use trying to talk her out of it.

When they finally reached the medical ward, the door was already open.

Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a look before entering the room. The hospital beds were messy and unmade, and looked like they had just been recently inhabited. Medicines and other medical supplies littered the floor, and it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop from across the room.

"Maya?" Clarke called walking hesitantly around. "Are you here?"

Bellamy looked around, feeling a knot twist in his stomach. Something wasn't right. Everything was too still, too serene, too perfect.

"Hello Clarke," a voice said behind them. Bellamy spun around startled and heard Clarke let out a gasp. "Cage," she breathed looking him over. A tall man with brown hair and a suit stood in from of him. Men in protective suits stood on either side of the man, with guns pointed directly at him and Clarke.

Bellamy moved in front of her protectively, stepping in between Clarke and the man. Cage just chuckled at the notion and raised his eyebrows and Clarke.

"So that's why you were so dead set on getting out of here."

Clarke ignored the comment and looked Cage in the eye, her powerful stance showing just how brave and fiery she was. "Where's Maya?" Clarke asked, voice full of malice and spite. Even though he was the one with the weapons, Bellamy could have sworn he saw the man flinch under Clarke's glare.

"Maya's fine," Cage said, hands by his side. "Although she's not on the top of my list right now, she's still one of my people. She will make it to the ground. You two unfortunately, won't be so lucky."

A siren sounded, and the doors to the medical ward sealed shut, trapping them inside. Bellamy looked around in panic, searching for another way out. But there were no other doors, and there certainly weren't any windows underground. He had no options, but he didn't care. They could do whatever they wanted to him, but he wasn't going to let them lay a hand on Clarke.

Cage sneered at them, "Since this boy looks so willing to die for you, we might as well give him his wish." He turned to his guards, "Kill him." "Wait!" Clarke yelled pushing herself in front of Bellamy and out of his protection. "Clarke, stop!" Bellamy said desperately attempting to get her to stand back behind him, "You'll get yourself killed!" "Trust me," Clarke whispered under her breath. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and looked up at Cage.

"You were right. You've been working towards the ground for years, and we had no right to keep you from it. You deserve to walk on it far more than we do, and I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it."

Bellamy just stared at her. _What was she doing?_

Cage looked at her as well, surprise clearly etched on his face. "I'm glad you've finally recognized you're mistakes. But I'am afraid it's too-" Cage was cut off when something exploded in front of him and a giant wave of smoke snaked around him and his guards causing them to cough and fall to the ground. "Come on!" Clarke screamed racing across the room with Bellamy in tow.

She stopped when she reached a wall, and Bellamy finally saw what she was getting at. An air vent was installed just a couple feet above their reach. Of course. That's what he'd been crawling around in for days anyway. Wasting no time, Bellamy rolled over the closest hospital bed and helped Clarke stand on top. She undid the filter and quickly crawled inside, Bellamy following right behind her. The space was uncomfortable and claustrophobic to say the least, but as soon as he managed to pull himself in he took off after Clarke.

"How did you do that?" he asked her as soon as they were a few feet into the small crawl space.

"Jasper gave me the bomb. I'm pretty sure he picked it off a guard. We have to hurry though. It just disorients them, so they should be after us in no time." Bellamy chuckled, and Clarke turned around to face him, "What?"

"Who knew a you could be such a badass?"

She smiled at him, "You did." Clarke started crawling through the space again, stopping when she came to another vent. Bellamy pulled off the cover and looked into the room. It was a small square with an opening on one side, dull colored walls, and a weird looking floor. "I'll check it out," Bellamy said preparing to lower himself down. Clarke nodded, and Bellamy sucked in his breath as he fit himself through the small rectangle. He let himself dangle from the ventilation system to make the fall shorter, and then let go. He landed roughly on his side, but nothing was really injured.

He looked up to see Clarke following his lead, and fearlessly landing on the ground next to him. They both sat there for a moment breathing heavily, and then Bellamy turned to look at her. He pushed a stray piece of her golden blonde hair behind her ear and her blue emeralds resting on his own eyes. They were so close. If Bellamy just leaned in a little more than- Clarke shook her head and pulled back, a look of shame crossing her features. Then her eyes rested on the floor.

"Wait a minute," Clarke said breaking away from him and standing up. Bellamy looked around in surprise, "What is it?" "This room..." she began, "It-"

She was cut off by the sound of clapping, and Bellamy whipped his head around to find Cage standing in the door once more. "That was a brave effort Clarke. I have to give you points for trying." The guards pointed their guns at them and Bellamy's blood ran cold. "I'm afraid you can't escape through your vents this time."

Clarke just looked at them, a smirk forming on her lips, "You're right. We can't." Before Bellamy knew what was happening, Clarke smacked her hand against a giant button on the wall and the floor beneath him disappeared.

_A.N. Alright guys, sorry this chapter didn't have as much fluffy/angsty things in it, but I'm trying to move the story line along. I promise, that the next chapter will have a lot more bellarke. I have the first 7 chapters outlined, so I have a pretty good idea where I'm going with all this. At least I hope I do :D Let me know what you guys think!_


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke landed with a thud and winced. Her head was killing her from her scuffle with Doctor Tsing, and she was pretty sure she had a concussion."What the hell?" she heard Bellamy exclaim. She turned to see him pushing himself off the mass of bodies with a look of horror on his face.

"They're harvested grounders," Clarke said bitterly, climbing out and sitting on the edge of the large bin they had landed in. She bit her lip. If she hadn't gotten to Bellamy in time he would be the one lying dead in here, his body wasting away and waiting to be eaten by reapers. She felt like throwing up.

Clarke jumped to the ground cringing as another wave of pain shot through her head as soon as her feet made contact with the cave floor.

"You alright?" Bellamy asked, jumping down to join her. She nodded, "I'm fine."

He gave her a look, "Clarke if something's wrong you have to tell me." "Nothing's wrong Bellamy!" Clarke snapped, the words coming out harsher than she intended. A look of hurt flashed across his features and Clarke instantly felt guilty. "Look, I'm sorry," Clarke said. "I just have a headache, it's not a big deal. Right now, our focus needs to be on getting out of here and back to our friends."

Bellamy tensed and ran a hand over his face, clearly weighing his options. He finally sighed and looked at her, "You've been through here before princess. Lead the way." Clarke nodded, and they took off through the tunnels.

* * *

After walking for what felt like hours, Bellamy slowed to a stop beside her. "Maybe we should rest," he said looking her over. Clarke wanted to protest, but the throbbing in her head wasn't getting any better.

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly. Bellamy plopped himself down against the cave wall and Clarke followed his lead, keeping some distance between them. As much as she ached to be near him, she didn't really know where they stood. She honestly didn't see how he could even look at her after what she did.

They were broth breathing heavily, their breaths coming in and out in perfect harmony. Clarke didn't even realize how exhausted she was until she sat down, but she wanted nothing more than to curl up beside Bellamy and go to sleep.

"So was that the same way you escaped last time?" Bellamy asked breaking the silence between them.

"Yes," Clarke said thinking back to that day. "Anya and I fell down the chute and wandered through these tunnels for ages."

"You think you know the way out?" Bellamy asked her, worry in his voice. "I don't know," Clarke admitted. "I didn't exactly make it out the proper way the first time." Bellamy looked like he wanted to ask her more, she hadn't exactly told him about her jumping off a cliff and being rescued by their former enemy.

He didn't push her though, he just stared at the cave walls seemingly lost in thought.

"I didn't know you were a hugger," Clarke suddenly blurted out trying to keep her voice light. She failed.

"What?" Bellamy asked turning his head to look at her. Clarke swallowed, "I just didn't see you as the hugging type. You know with Echo and all."

"I've hugged you," he replied immediately, making Clarke turn slightly pink. "That's different," she muttered under her breath. "She saved our friends Clarke. And she helped you save my life. I guess I was just trying to say thanks." He looked at her suspiciously, his brown eyes staring into her blue ones questioningly. "How did you know that?" Clarke asked him, knowing there was no way him and Echo could have a chance to talk about the situation. "Know what?" Bellamy asked her confused. "That she helped save your life. You were passed out the entire time."

"I saw the syringe in your hand Clarke. She was the only one who would know anything about it. She was locked up in the harvest chamber for who knows how long. I just assumed." Clarke shook her head, "Well she's not the only one. My mom's a doctor, she knew. She told us if you were alive, it would wake you up."

"That's not-" Bellamy started to say before abruptly cutting himself off, a look of realization suddenly dawning on his face. "What?" Clarke said trying to prod it out of him. "It's nothing Clarke," he replied, his voice dark. He kept his eyes staring straight ahead, trying not to look at her. "You're right, your mom could of figured it out too. I just didn't think about it."

"Bellamy," Clarke pressed beginning to get fed up, "what were you going to say?" "Just drop it Clarke," he said his voice blunt and to the point. "Bellamy! You can't keep things from me, we need to be honest with each other," she protested. He let out a sigh and turned to her hesitantly, "It's not a medicine. It's an invention."

Clarke froze, feeling something inside her crack, "What's in it?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it was made by Mount Weather with chemicals they created. Chemicals that no one on the Ark, or even grounders could know anything about."

Clarke felt her insides boiling with rage. Her mom had no idea. She had no idea what that injection would do to him. "She lied," Clarke whispered, more to herself than to Bellamy. "She told us if it didn't wake you up you were dead. If the injection didn't work, she wanted us to think you were dead and leave you behind." "Clarke," Bellamy said, "she was trying to protect you. All of you. If I didn't wake up, leaving me was your only option." "Don't say that," Clarke snapped at him, "I never would have left you there. My mom knew that."

Bellamy looked at her steadily, "Exactly. As long as you and Octavia were safe, I wouldn't of cared what happened to me. Your mom did the right thing." Clarke looked back at Bellamy, surprised to see not one trace of hatred or loathing in his eyes.

There was something else there entirely.

"How can you look at me like that?" Clarke whispered so quietly she was surprised he even heard her. "Like what?" Bellamy asked softly, refusing to break her gaze.

"Like _that_," Clarke said back, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Like you don't hate me for sending you there to die." "Clarke," Bellamy said looking at her seriously, "don't ever say anything like that again." "What do you mean?" she asked him, her confusion portrayed clearly in her voice. He moved closer to her and took her face in his hands, "There is not a force in this universe that could make me hate you." Clarke started crying for the millionth time that day, the tears burning a hot trail down her dirty face and the sobs making her throat feel thick and heavy.

Bellamy's face was suddenly filled with pain, and before she knew it he was pulling her into his strong arms. "I'm so sorry," she cried against his chest, feeling guilty for taking his comfort but needing it too much to turn it down.

Bellamy just sat there and held her, until eventually her sobs turned into a quiet sniffle. Clarke pulled away from him and gingerly stood up, trying to reel in her emotions. They had to get to their friends. "We should start moving again," she said brushing the dirt from the cave off of her pants and pretending like she didn't just have a breakdown.

Bellamy pushed himself off the ground and nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

Even though they had only been walking for about an hour, Bellamy was already exhausted again. Apparently they had taken a lot more blood then he'd realized, and whatever was in that syringe only went so far. When they came across a series of different tunnels, Bellamy looked at Clarke, "Any idea which way?" Clarke shook her head. "I know one of them leads to a giant waterfall, so that's something we need to avoid. It could be any of these, maybe even more than one." Bellamy thought for a moment, if Clarke didn't know where to go they would have to rely on luck. "Then we pick one," he said, "and if it doesn't look right then we turn back."

Before Clarke could respond, someone let out a giant roar and they both turned around startled. An army of crazed reapers were charging towards them with spears in their hands, and they looked ready to kill.

Bellamy quickly grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her towards the nearest tunnel. The reapers chased after them, screaming and hooting, making Bellamy run faster.

Suddenly, he heard the distant roaring of water and his blood turned to ice. They stopped as soon as they came to a drop off, over looking the tallest (and only) waterfall he had ever seen. Bellamy turned around in panic, but the reapers showed no sign of stopping. Bellamy cursed under his breath. They had no weapons, there was no way they could take all of them at once.

"Any bright ideas princess?" he asked not taking his eyes off the small army. "Just one," Clarke said.

Bellamy noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and before he knew what was happening Clarke was jumping off the edge of the cliff.

"CLARKE!" Bellamy screamed, and without even thinking, he threw himself off the cliff after her.

_A.N. Alright guys so sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual. I'm also sorry if this seems a little repetitive with what happened to Clarke and Anya, but I always wondered what it would be like if Clarke and Bellamy ended up in the tunnels and jumped off the waterfall together. Something completely different will happen from there. Anyway let me know what you think, and tell me if there's anything you want to see! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dedicated to Daisy :)_

* * *

Time slowed as Bellamy fell, unable to see with the wind and spray in his eyes. He had already lost sight of Clarke, and he didn't even know if a human being could survive this kind of fall. But the moment Clarke jumped, Bellamy felt like half of himself had disappeared below him, and he knew he had no choice but to follow her.

As soon as he sliced through the cold water, he felt a stinging sensation on every inch of his body. The impact was a weird sort of pain he'd never experienced before.

Bellamy could hear the roar of the waterfall like a soft, distant thrumming. His eyes felt heavy and his arms and legs felt like they weighed five hundred pounds each. Using all of his strength, Bellamy lifted his arms and propelled his body upward for air.

Teaching himself to swim was probably the best decision he'd ever made.

The moment Bellamy's face broke the surface of the water he screamed her name. "Clarke!" he yelled, but his cry was lost under the loud roar of the waterfall. "CLARKE!" Bellamy yelled again, keeping himelf afloat and looking around frantically. Unless she had also snuck off to give herself swimming lessons when they were all back at the drop ship, she had no idea how to keep her head above water.

He had to find her.

He dove frantically, not even bothering to come up for air, not even caring if his lungs were screaming at him for a break. All he cared about was the girl with the emerald green eyes, the girl who looked at each new plant or animal in wonder, the girl who could lead an army of grounders into battle. The girl who would never leave him behind.

Bellamy opened his eyes under the water, but all he could see was endless blue. _Where was she?_ Bellamy finally came up for air and went back down immediately, his exhausted body fueled with a determination to find Clarke.

Finally, Bellamy saw it. A flash of blonde hair against the solid colored water. He swam furiously toward her, unable to make out anything but the outline of her body.

When he reached her, Bellamy wrapped an arm around Clarke's small waist and pulled her up to the surface with him. He swam to the shore as fast as he could, collapsing when he finally made it. But he had to push himself up, he had to find the strength. Getting a good look at Clarke's pale face was all it took.

"Clarke!" he yelled moving closer and hovering over her body in panic. Her eyes were closed, and her chest wasn't rising and falling like it used to. "Clarke open your eyes dammit!" he growled, cupping her face in his hands.

Bellamy didn't know what to do, he hadn't had any medical experience besides the times he watched Clarke helping out kids back at the drop ship. There was only one thing he knew to try, the same think he had seen Clarke do to Lincoln when his heart stopped.

He pressed his hands on Clarke's chest and started compressions. "Clarke you need to wake up do you hear me?" Compression. "I just found you again." Compression. "If I get to live you're not allowed to die." Compression. Bellamy was running out of patience, "CLARKE WAKE UP!" he yelled, a sob building in his throat. He needed her. God he needed her and he didn't realize how much until this very moment. "DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" Bellamy felt something inside of him break, and suddenly he was a mad man screaming incomprehensible things to Clarke and doing compressions at the same time. Didn't she understand what would happen if she died?

The moment he heard a cough, time slowed. He felt all the panic leaving his body, a flood of love and relief quickly replacing it. Clarke turned her head to the side, her wet hair matted to her face, and started sputtering out water.

"Clarke," Bellamy whispered, his body filled with more relief than he had ever felt in his life. She turned back to look at him, eyes locking with his, breathing heavily. Before she even got out two words, Bellamy's lips were on hers, his thumb tenderly stroking her cheek. She kissed him back immediately, and he could feel all the emotions she was pouring into him, into _them_. She tangled her fingers into his wet hair, and Bellamy deepened the kiss. Clarke's back was still pressed up against the wet sea bed, and he was on his knees right next to her.

Her lips were soft, despite being in the outdoors for so long, and her taste reminded him of the days back at the drop ship. When they made the rules. When it was just him and Clarke leading 98 kids against the world.

Bellamy finally pulled away, knowing he had to let Clarke breathe. She opened her eyes slowly, and gazed up at him. "Thanks," she said breathlessly, a smile on her face. Bellamy just laughed, "For which part princess? Saving your life or that other thing that just happened?"

Clarke pushed herself up against a large piece of seabed resting against it. "Technically I saved your life first. So now we're even," she said a teasing tone to her voice.

Bellamy smirked, "So the second thing then."

She blushed and tried to look away, but Bellamy quickly put a hand on her face turning it back towards him. "Don't ever feel like you have to hide from me," he said in all seriousness. He wanted her to know that there was nothing she had to be embarrassed about. Nothing she could ever do to make him feel differently about her.

Clarke looked at him softly and nodded, "Okay," she said quietly, bringing up her own small hand to rest on the bigger one on her face.

They just sat like that for a moment, both catching their breaths and enjoying the mere presence of each other's company.

A sharp cry, broke the peaceful silence between them, and Clarke doubled over, hands on her head.

"Clarke!" Bellamy exclaimed immediately closing the small distance between them and pulling her against his chest, "What is it, what's wrong?" "It's my head," Clarke groaned, burying her face in his jacket, "The impact of the fall must of made it worse." Her entire body stiffened, and her face contorted into an expression of pain. Bellamy couldn't take it. "What can I do?" he asked tightening his hold on her.

"Nothing," Clarke said weakly. "We need to get back to the Ark...make sure they all made it," Her voice was wavering. Bellamy shook his head, "As much as I want to get back and make sure Octavia and our friends are safe...Clarke you're in no condition to walk, and it's already getting dark. We need to stop somewhere for the night."

He heard Clarke let out a sigh against him, and stood up slowly. Bellamy kept a hand on her arm to catch her just in case. "Fine," she said, "But let's at least get headed in the right direction." Bellamy nodded reluctantly, putting an arm around Clarke's waist to help her to the woods.

"I'm fine Bellamy," she said trying to detangle herself from him, "It passed. It comes and goes." "I'm not taking any chances," he said stubbornly, refusing to release his hold on her.

Obviously deciding it wasn't worth it, Clarke stopped fighting Bellamy and gave in, letting her shoulders drop. Putting some of her weight on him, he helped her as they stumbled towards the forest.

* * *

They had only been walking a couple minutes, and it had already gotten dark out. Bellamy left Clarke under the protection of a large tree, while he collected wood to start a fire. He wasn't thrilled about leaving Clarke alone for even a minute, but they were goint to need the heat. Their clothes were both still wet, and it had gotten colder as the night went on.

As soon as he got back to the clearing, he immedialy went to work trying to get the wood to light. As soon as the flames were roaring, Bellamy joined Clarke against the tree trunk. She had already removed her jacket, and he did the same. The soaked clothing was just going to make them colder. Bellamy leaned back and Clarke scooted closer to him, intertwining their fingers and resting her head on his shoulder, "You never told me you could swim."

Bellamy looked into the fire, listening to the crackling mix with the sounds of the forest around them. "When you all came back with Octavia bleeding and limping the second day we landed, I felt so useless. I came down here to protect my sister, and day two I'd already screwed up." "Bellamy-" Clarke started, but he cut her off. "I know you probably don't believe it's my fault but it was. I came down here with one purpose: keep Octavia safe. And she could've been killed before I'd even gotten a chance to apologize to her for getting her locked up in the first place. Everything that's happened to her is my fault." Bellamy's chest hurt thinking about his sister and everything he'd put her through. It wasn't fair, why should she always have to suffer for his mistakes?

"I told myself I would never let anything like that happen to her again. So I got up as soon as it was light enough to see, I slipped out and practiced swiming in the lake every day until I got the hang of it. I was back before anyone woke up."

The girls who had always been in his bed from the night before, didn't even notice he was gone. And if they did they never said anything. He didn't tell Clarke though, he didn't even want to be reminded of those days ever again. Of the days when Clarke was with spacewalker and he didn't give two shits about it. Thinking back on Clarke with anyone but him, caused a deep pain in his chest that he had never felt before.

He had never known what jealousy felt like until he met Clarke Griffin.

"Had to be done," Clarke said, snapping him out of his trance. "What?" Bellamy asked, suddenly transportated back to the last time he heard those words. When Octavia was sleeping and he and Clarke were talking, really talking, for the first time since he got her back. Around the roaring fire just like they were right now. When he told Clarke closing the drop ship door had to be done. And when she assured him that giving the guns to Finn and Murphy had to be done too.

"If you didn't let Octavia go, she never would have come back to you," Clarke explained. Bellamy chuckled, "If you love someone set them free huh?" "Sure seems like it in this world," she replied her voice slowly dying out.

Bellamy turned his head slightly to look at Clarke. She looked exhausted, her head taking an obvious toll on her.

"Get some sleep," Bellamy said, "You need it."

Clarke shook her head, "You're not supposed to sleep with a concussion." "I'll wake you up every few hours," he said to her. Bellamy could tell that Clarke was already drifting in and out of consciousness after the day they'd had. "But then _you_ won't get any sleep," Clarke mumbled, her eyes already closing. Bellamy rearranged them so that Clarke was in his lap, and her head was resting against his chest like a pillow, her small figure against him giving Bellamy all the comfort he needed.

"I'll be fine princess," he whispered soothingly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Go to sleep."

Bellamy knew she would have argued if she could, but Clarke was already sleeping soundly against him, happily wrapped in his arms.

* * *

_A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update! I had to work all weekend, and I had a huge econ project due that I saved until the last minute. As an apology I basically made this chapter nothing but fluff. I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going with this story, but if there's anything you want to see please let me know. I'm open to just about anything. Anyway R&amp;R! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

It took Clarke and Bellamy almost the entire day to hike back to the Ark. Bellamy kept stopping, insisting that Clarke rest even though she had already assured him multiple times that she was fine and that he was the one operating on no sleep.

When she woke up that morning, the pain in her head had subsided and she tried to insist that Bellamy got some rest too, but he refused.

Clarke knew he just wanted to make it back and see if Octavia was okay, but part of her suspected that Bellamy was afraid to let her out of his sight right now. The thought of Bellamy putting her health above his own made her feel horrible. She wanted him to do exactly the opposite, but she knew he never would.

They walked on in comfortable silence, no need to discuss what had happened the night before. They both knew what it meant. At least Clarke thought they did.

Right before they reached the clearing, Bellamy stopped in his tracks. He stared at the trees in front of him, pain etched clearly on his face.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asked facing him. "What if they're not there?" Bellamy asked refusing to look at her. "What if we lost and they didn't make it out? What if I left Octavia there to die?" His voice cracked on the last part, and Clarke could have sworn she felt her heart clench.

"Bellamy," she said softly, moving directly in front of him and forcing him to look at her. "They made it out. I know they did. Your sisters strong, one of the strongest people I've ever met. This alliance wouldn't even be possible without her. Octavias a fighter. She gets it from you." Bellamy gazed at her in awe, and Clarke felt a warmth in the pit of her stomach.

"Trust me," she said quietly, refusing to break his gaze. "I do trust you," Bellamy replied immediately, no hesitation in his voice.

A small smile made it's way across her mouth, and Clarke slowly tilted up her face and pressed her lips against his. This kiss was different from the first one. It was still filled with the same longing and desperation, but it wasn't quick and out of the blue. It was slow and tender. She melted into arms while he moved his hands to her back pressing her gently against him. It was only her and Bellamy. The rest of the world disappeared and the only thing she could hear was Bellamy's soft moans against her mouth which she answered eagerly. The moment she broke away slightly for air, he pressed one more soft kiss against her trembling lips before detangling himself from her completely, leaving her breathless.

"You can do this," she said firmly. Bellamy nodded. Clarke turned away and started to walk, ready to close the final gap between her and her friends. "Wait," Bellamy said, and suddenly she felt his strong hand intertwining their fingers. "Let's go," he said with a new determination in his voice.

Clarke took a deep breath. They were there. They had to be. She could only hope she was right.

Gripping on to each other's hand like a lifeline, they forged through the trees and up the hill until they were overlooking the Ark Station.

Relief immediately flooded through her, and suddenly she was wrapped in Bellamy's arms.

There were people all below them. Mostly people from the Ark, but there were a few grounders walking around. Everyone looked relatively healthy, only a few stretchers laid out and not all of them were filled.

Clarke laughed against his chest in joy and he chuckled, both of them overlooking the civilization beneath them. They finally broke apart and started charging down the hill towards their friends.

"Bellamy! Clarke!" Jasper shouted spotting them first. Suddenly the rest of their people were running towards them too. Not just sky people, their people. The 47. Soon Fox was throwing her arms around Bellamy and Miller was hugging the life out of Clarke.

"Where's my sister?" Bellamy asked after pulling away from Fox. "Is she okay?"

"Bell!" a voice called out. Clarke turned to see Octavia racing over. Bellamy sprinted towards her and they embraced, smiles on both of their faces.

Clarke turned back to the rest of the group, everyone taking turns to hug her. Jasper. Monty. Monroe. Harper. And Maya?

She stared at the girl in shock, "How did you...?" Maya grinned at her, "As soon as I made it out of medical I caught up with Jasper. He said you went to look for me. Thank you." Clarke smiled back at her, "Thank you for keeping my friends alive." "No problem," Maya replied graciously.

Clarke was suddenly tackled in another hug when Raven came running, pushing her way to the front of the group. "Your leg!" Clarke exclaimed immediately pulling back, "It's-" "All better." Raven finished for her, her face glowing. "B-but how?" she asked stuttering. The nerves in Raven's leg were too badly damaged for such a quick recovery.

"I took some stuff from medical," Maya piped up. "They don't have a cure for everything, but nerve damage was something they conquered." "Yup," Raven said. "One injection and I was as good as new."

Clarke smiled at her wholeheartedly, "I'm glad."

She scanned the crowd, "Is my mom here?" Clarke asked the group, looking around for her. Clarke was still angry at Abby and she definitely wasn't planning on forgiving her any time soon, but she was still her mom.

The chattering quieted down and Clarke's friends soon fell silent, exchanging nervous glances with each other. Clarke's heart dropped. "What is it?"

Jasper walked towards Clarke slowly, a grim expression on his face. "Just spit it out Jasper," she said growing impatient. Whatever they had to say couldn't be worse than the things she was already imagining. Jasper sighed and took a breath, "Lexa has grounders stationed all over Mount Weather, it's grounder territory now." Clarke nodded, she wasn't surprised the commander decided to take over the whole place to prevent anything from happening there ever again.

"When we were leaving the mountain right before the power went out, we ran into Cage and his men. He told us that you and Bellamy had left us behind-" "We didn't-" Clarke started, but Jasper just held up his hand. "We know it wasn't your fault. Cage was just trying to turn us against you. He told us that someone killed Doctor Tsing and that her murderer would pay the price. I think they had a thing going on or something." He smiled sheepishly, "I guess evil attracts evil."

Clarke froze immediately, her blood running cold. Bellamy had killed Tsing. He killed Tsing to save her. Where was this going?

"Anyway," Jasper continued, "Abby ran up to him unarmed, and demanded to know where you were," his voice suddenly got quieter. "They knocked her out, and used her as a shield threatening to kill your mom if anyone tried to attack them. Cage said he would trade Abby back in exchange for Tsing's murderer. They slipped out and took her somewhere into the woods. I-I don't know where."

Finishing his story, Jasper looked up at Clarke to gauge her reaction.

At first she didn't feel anything. She just stared at Jasper, face frozen, refusing to let his words sink in. Suddenly, her legs felt weak and wobbly, and they collapsed under her, causing Clarke to fall to the ground.

This wasn't happening.

Miller and Monty started to reach out to her, but backed off quickly. She could see Bellamy running towards them with Octavia in tow, and suddenly he was on the ground pulling Clarke against him. "What did you say to her?" Bellamy growled looking at Jasper with anger on his face, tightening his hold on her small form.

Clarke wanted to tell Bellamy it wasn't Jasper's fault, that he wasn't the reason for this. But she had no energy. Her entire body felt heavy, and even moving an arm felt like too much work. The dull pain in her head was quickly forgotten, it was nothing compared to this. She lay limply against Bellamy's chest, only moving her hand to clench her fingers around the fabric of his shirt.

Raven finally spoke up, "Someone killed some doctor lady named Tsing, so Cage took Abby somewhere in the woods to get the guy to come forward."

Clarke felt Bellamy's muscles tense, and his heart beat rise. She knew what he was thinking. She always did. "Alright everybody break it up!" he said to the group.

The kids dispersed, murmuring worriedly among themselves. Octavia, Raven, Monty, Jasper, and Maya remained, with Wick walking up behind them obviously curious about the commotion.

Bellamy gingerly helped Clarke up, but she still leaned against him for support. She didn't trust her legs to keep her up right now.

Bellamy turned to their friends a grim expression on his face, "I killed Tsing," he said looking them in the eye and getting straight to the point. Clarke was expecting a bad reaction, but she didn't get on. They all looked surprised, but none of them looked ashamed.

"He did it for me," Clarke said finally finding her voice, "She was going to kill me." "Bell," Octavia said, "We all killed people in there, we were at war." Bellamy nodded, "I know. I don't regret it at all. I did what I had to do to protect Clarke."

Clarke felt guilt building up inside her chest and there was an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Finn was dead because of her. Bellamy almost became a human blood bag because of her. Her mother got taken because of her. Everyone around her got hurt. She leaned away from Bellamy and stood up straight, it was time to save someone else for a change. "I'm getting her back," Clarke said, "Now." She turned to go get her pack, but Bellamy reached out a hand and grabbed her arm, "Hold up princess, you can't just go out there by yourself. They'll kill you."

Clarke took a step towards him, "You can't stop me Bellamy," she said her voice cold. "I know I can't," Bellamy replied, refusing to back away from her, "That's why I'm coming with you." Clarke shook her head, "If they find out it was you-" "They won't," Bellamy interrupted, "I promise."

"I'm coming too," Raven said. "Abby saved my life. It's the least I can do." Wick shrugged, "If she's going, I'm going." Monty, Jasper, and Maya all nodded in agreement, only Octavia stayed silent.

"O?" Bellamy asked looking to her. "Bell," she said quietly, "I can't go with you."

"Why?" Bellamy asked, the confusion on his face clear as day. She looked him in the eyes and took a deep breath before answering. "I'm the new leader of Indra's clan."

* * *

Bellamy stared at his sister, unsure if he had heard her right, "You're what?" Octavia looked down before continuing, "Indra died in the mines...she was killed by a reaper. I couldn't save her." Bellamy could hear the struggle in his sister's voice and he walked towards her, "Octavia..." he said, his voice full of sympathy.

"It's okay," she said looking up at him, "but everyone's relocating to the grounder village. The first step was an alliance, now we're all going to live together and see what we can teach each other. The Ark will stay right here as shelter in case we ever need it. We leave tonight."

Bellamy turned to the group, "Did you know about this?" he asked Jasper and Monty. They shrugged.

"That's a great idea," Clarke said supportively. Of course Clarke would be all for it.

"Who came up with this? Bellamy asked confused. "I did," Octavia replied. "But we all voted on it. Fighting a war together, brings people together."

He smiled, since when did his little sister get so wise?

"I have to go with my people to the village, "Octavia continued. "I'm their leader now." Bellamy shook his head, "I can't let you go without me."

"I'll be with Lincoln and my clan. You can't protect me anymore. I have to make my own choices."

Bellamy sighed, and ran a hand across his face knowing she was right.

"Here's a map," Octavia said pulling a piece of paper out of her jacket. "I wasn't supposed to copy it, but I did just in case. Make sure you don't lose it, it could give away our location. The village is north of here. Meet up with us as soon as you can."

He nodded in defeat and pulled her into a hug. "I love you O," Bellamy said squeezing the life out of his sister. "I love you too big brother," she whispered against his shoulder. Octavia pulled away and walked over to Clarke, "Be safe," she said giving her arm a squeeze. Clarke nodded, "You too."

Octavia said goodbye to the rest of them and headed back towards the camp, looking back at her brother one last time. As soon as she was out of sight, Bellamy turned to Jasper. "Did Finn teach you how to track?" Raven and Clarke both averted their eyes at the sound of his name, and he almost felt guilty for mentioning it. "Yes," Jasper said, "I'm not as good as him though."

"That's okay," Bellamy said, "just do the best you can."

"Wick and I can get radios ready, in case we get separated," Raven suggested. "Alright," Bellamy said, "Meet back here tomorrow at first light with as many weapons as you can get your hands on." Everyone except Clarke nodded and took off to get prepared.

"Bellamy, come with me to medical," Clarke said walking towards the station, "I want to get supplies just in case."

"Good idea," Bellamy said trailing behind her. They entered the med ward and Clarke immediately started riffling through drawers and stuffing bandages and weird looking instruments into a pack.

Bellamy walked over to a silver tin lying on one of the tables, "What's this?" he asked coming across a syringe with a clear liquid inside. "It's a sedative," Clarke said glancing up for a quick second before packing again furiously.

Bellamy held the item in his hand for a second, and then slipped it in his own pack. It could be a good weapon, especially if he caught someone off guard.

He looked back up at Clarke and noticed she was struggling with the flap of her bag. Her hands were shaking and every time she tried to button the bag up she failed. Bellamy walked over to her, "Let me," he said, gently taking it from her and closing it.

Clarke put her hands on the table and let out a frustrated scream, "I can't do anything! I can't help anyone. I can't even close a damn bag!"

"Clarke," Bellamy said gently reaching out for her, "NO!" Clarke screamed. Bellamy withdrew, hurt by her outburst.

"Everyone around me gets hurt! My dad, Wells, Finn, and now my mom. I can't be around _anyone_! If we do this Bellamy then you're next. You deserve better than that. So let's just end it here." She started for the door, but the only thing running through Bellamy's mind was _no_. He wasn't going to let her push him away. Bellamy grabbed her shoulder before she could protest and spun her around crashing his lips onto hers.

Clarke opened her mouth in protest, and Bellamy took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside. He expected some kind of struggle, but she melted into him, letting Bellamy know that he had won. He tangled one hand in her golden blonde hair and moved the other one to the base of her neck, keeping them pressed together as close as possible. Bellamy broke away first, and heard Clarke's heavy breathing match the pounding of his heart.

"We can't end this," Bellamy whispered, his forehead pressed against hers, "It's not possible."

Clarke just nodded slowly, still lost in a trance. The shaking in her hands had stopped and she finally seemed like she had calmed down.

"You should sleep," Clarke said quietly. "We leave in a few hours, and you still haven't slept at all in the past couple days."

Bellamy leaned against the wall and slid down, pulling Clarke with him. "Fine, but only if you sleep with me." Clarke blushed and Bellamy rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean princess. But then again I'm up for anything." This time Clarke rolled her eyes. "Can you sleep with your head yet?" Bellamy asked. "Yes," Clarke replied immediately. Bellamy couldn't tell if she was lying or not but just this once decided not to fight her on it. "Goodnight Bellamy," she whispered. "Goodnight Clarke," Bellamy whispered pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "We'll get your mom back. I promise." _Whatever it takes. _

That was the last thought in Bellamy's mind before he finally closed his eyes and gave into the peaceful darkness that had been tempting him for days.

* * *

_A.N. Alright so there's a lot more angst coming this way. I hope this chapter didn't feel like a filler or anything, but I had to get some stuff going on the plot. I'm also thinking about upping the rating on this fic, but I'd like to know how you guys would feel about that first. Anyway, let me know what you guys think! And like usual if there's anything you want to see please let me know!_

_And how awesome was last night's episode? I can't believe the finale is next week and we're going to have wait until Fall to see them again! :p_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So I went back and realized I didn't make it clear in the previous chapters, but just so everyone knows, Bellamy was captured met Echo escaped and everything like 2x11. Bellamy was able to warn Clarke about the missile and shut down the acid fog, and then he was found out and harvested. That's where chapter 1 starts off. This fic was originally a one shot so I didn't go into detail, but now it's becoming necessary information. I edited some stuff so there wouldn't be any confusion. Sorry about that guys.**_

* * *

Clarke stood next to Bellamy by the woods, her pack on her shoulder. The sun had just begun to rise over the treetops, and the morning air and purple color of the sky provided her with a comfort she had only felt when wrapped in Bellamy's arms.

"They're late," Clarke said bluntly.

She turned to see him also staring upwards with a wondrous look on his face. His rifle was strapped around his body, and he gripped it tightly to him. Suddenly, Clarke saw a small group of people beginning to trudge up the hill.

"About time," Bellamy muttered under his breath, obviously just as impatient as she was. "Hey, sorry we took so long," Raven said as they reached them, "we had to get the radios and-" "It's okay," Clarke said cutting her off, "let's just go." Everyone nodded, and with weapons in hand, took off toward the forest.

"Where do we start?" Bellamy asked, directing the question to Jasper. "Mount Weather," he replied, hesitation clear in his voice.

"What?" Bellamy asked stopping in his tracks and turning around to face him.

Jasper shrugged, "I can't track anything without a starting point. Cage left through the front doors. We have to to start just outside the mountain and go from there." "We don't have that much time!" Clarke exclaimed, "What if they kill her?"

"They won't," Monty said soothingly. "Yeah," Wick added, "if they wanted to kill her, they wouldn't of taken her in the first place. They have to know it'll take us time to find them." Maya nodded in agreement.

Clarke didn't reply, the uneasiness still in her stomach. She turned to Bellamy and saw him a rub a hand over his face, "It's an eight hour walk just to get there. We'd have to set up camp when it gets dark." "It's the only way Bellamy," Raven said back. Bellamy nodded reluctantly. "Let's move," he said shooting a look at Clarke to make sure she was alright. She gave him a half-hearted shrug, it was all she could offer at the moment. Taking a deep breath, Clarke forced her legs to push her forward.

* * *

They had been walking for a couple of hours and had fallen into a certain routine. Monty, Jasper, and Maya walked together in the front, Raven and Wick in the middle, and Bellamy and Clarke in the back.

Clarke had spent every moment thinking of the worst case scenario. What if they couldn't save her mom or themselves? What if she just ended up getting everyone she cared about killed? Clarke couldn't let that happen.

"Bellamy," Clarke said quietly as they walked on, "You have to promise me something." "What is it princess?" he asked her, turning his head to search her face. Clarke took a deep breath, "You have to promise that if we can't get my mom, you take our friends and run. I can't leave her behind and I can't let you die for her. It's not right."

Bellamy rolled his eyes, "That's not happening Clarke." Clarke shook her head, "My mom, my responsibility."

A weird look passed over Bellamy's face, but it faded just as quickly as it had appeared. "It seems like you're forgetting that I'm the one who killed Tsing. They took your mom because of me." "But you did it for _me_ Bellamy," Clarke said sternly, "Just like my mom did." Bellamy stared straight ahead at the back of Raven's and Wick's heads, "It doesn't matter. Not everything is your fault Clarke. Sometimes people need to take responsibility for their own actions."

Surprisingly, Clarke felt a small weight being lifted from her chest at his words. It wasn't much but it was something. When Finn had massacred the grounders at the village, she couldn't help but blame herself. _Everything I did was to protect you_. He'd killed the innocent for her. She couldn't help but feel like that made her the guilty one. She made him a murderer, and she'd killed him for it.

But Bellamy's statement gave her hope. Hope that maybe someday she could forgive herself. Maybe. Losing Finn was hard. Maybe the hardest thing that'd ever happened to her since her dad died. The only thing that could feel worse, would be losing Bellamy. She remembered how it felt, seeing Bellamy in the harvest chamber and thinking he was dead. It was unlike any kind of pain she had ever felt before.

He was her co-leader, had become her best friend, and she didn't know what to call whatever this thing was between them. All she knew was that she needed him.

Clarke stopped in her tracks, and Bellamy came to a halt looking at her questioningly.

"Please promise me," Clarke said her voice barely a whisper. "At least promise me you won't do anything stupid. Promise me you won't tell them it was you." "Clarke-" Bellamy started, pain on his face listening to the broken sound of her voice.

"Please Bellamy," she said her voice faltering, "I can't lose you."

The group had finally noticed that Clarke and Bellamy had stopped and turned around to face them. "We're losing daylight!" Raven called back to them. "Go ahead we're right behind you!" Bellamy replied.

He turned back to Clarke and tucked a stray of blonde hair behind her ear, "You're not going to lose me princess." She nodded feeling slightly better and leaned into his touch, allowing herself to enjoy his presence for just a second.

Finally, Clarke pulled back and started walking to catch up with her friends, with Bellamy right by her side.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when they'd finally reached the mountain. Clarke's feet ached, and her body was fatigued, but she wasn't ready to stop walking yet.

They were standing outside the main doors, Jasper inspecting the ground, with Monty and Wick doing their best to help. He looked like he'd finally come across something, and immediately pointed west of them, "That way." Bellamy stared at him suspiciously, "How do we know this is their tracks? It could of been anyone's."

Jasper shook his head, "Everyone left through the mines after Abby was taken. None of the grounders should have left their inside posts either."

"I hope you're right about this," Bellamy said sternly. Jasper nodded with confidence, "I am." Clarke couldn't help the small smile that spread across her mouth. The timid boy she had met only two months ago, was replaced by a courageous new man.

"Lead the way Jasper," Clarke said, deciding to trust his judgement. A goofy grin passed over his face and he stood up tall, leading the way back through the woods.

They stopped every so often, Jasper occasionally inspecting the ground and picking things up. When it started getting dark, they came across a clearing perfect for starting a fire. Everyone started gathering logs, and eventually they had a fire going. Clarke, Maya, Jasper, and Monty sat around it talking quietly, while Raven and Wick had gone off into the woods to do who knows what.

Clarke felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Bellamy standing behind her. "I wanna show you something," he said quietly. Clarke pushed herself off the ground and followed Bellamy through the trees. "Where are we going?" she asked a smile on her face. Bellamy chuckled, "You'll see."

Clarke suddenly saw the entrance to a small looking cave, and Bellamy headed towards it. She walked behind him and entered it, letting out a gasp. Water was trickling from an unknown source into a small pond. There was a giant crack in the cave ceiling, letting the light from the moon shine down on it, illuminating the water in a blue glow.

She broke out into a smile, laughing at the simple beauty in front of her. She'd never seen anything so natural look so amazing before. Bellamy wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned into him. "I found it when I was getting firewood. Thought you might like it." Clarke grinned and turned her head so she was looking at his face.

She didn't understand when it had happened or how, but she had fallen for Bellamy Blake. If someone would have told her that the day she yelled at him to keep the drop ship door closed, she wouldn't have believed them. How did they come so far?

Clarke brought her lips up to Bellamy's and he responded eagerly, his hands traveling her body. They moved from her neck, to her waist, to her back. Clarke lost track of them. The only thing she could think of was the feeling of Bellamy's lips on hers. The only thing she cared about in this moment was _Bellamy_.

She pulled him closer, biting his lower lip, and Bellamy let out a moan. He started trailing kisses down her neck and Clarke let her head fall back as she tangled her fingers in his curly black hair. She reached for the hem of his shirt and helped him pull it over his head. Bellamy quickly pushed Clarke's jacket off her shoulders and ran his fingers underneath her top. She shuddered and pulled it over her head.

Her pants went next and Bellamy took his time, pressing up against her and slowly sliding them off. "Bellamy," she groaned unable to stand it anymore. He lowered her to the cave floor and his brown eyes looked her over.

Clarke was now only in her bra and underwear and suddenly, she felt self conscious. Bellamy had been with who knew how many other girls, and most of them were far prettier than her _and _far more experienced than her. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and Bellamy brought a hand to her face, softly caressing her cheek.

"Clarke," he breathed a wondrous look on his face, "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Suddenly all her fears vanished and she pulled his face down to hers, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"I can't believe I got you back," he whispered above her, his breath tickling her face. "When you went to go warn everyone about the missile, I was terrified that you wouldn't make it back in time. But you did, you got them out. I was scared but I believed you would. I knew you would"

Clarke suddenly froze. The missile. She hadn't told him. It wasn't that she forgot, it had been haunting her ever since, there just hadn't been time. So much had been happening.

Bellamy noticed her discomfort and looked at her, "What's wrong?" he asked softly, his warm eyes she could just make out in the darkness gently searching her face.

She didn't want to tell him. She still hated herself every single day for what she did, but this was Bellamy. She couldn't lie to him.

"I didn't tell them," Clarke said her voice barely a whisper.

"What?" Bellamy said pulling back slightly with confusion on his face, "What do you mean?" Clarke took a deep breath her words coming out jumbled and rushed, "I didn't warn anyone about the missile. Lexa said it would put you in danger, that they would find out we had an inside man and kill you. They would of killed all our friends. I had to do it so we could win this war."

Bellamy's face grew stony, "Clarke," he said coolly "Octavia was in Ton DC."

Clarke felt like she had just been hit by a ton of bricks. _Octavia_. She completely forgot about Octavia. She knew she was there earlier, she saw her. But for some reason in all the chaos the thought hadn't crossed her mind. She forgot to get her out, to warn her. Clarke's head was spinning.

"Please tell me you got her out Clarke," Bellamy said through clenched teeth. He had gotten off of her and was now hovering by her side. "Please tell me that you at least told her."

"Bellamy I-I'm sorry. I didn't even-" she stuttered. Bellamy held up a hand to stop her. "That's my sister Clarke. My _sister. _She could of been hurt or killed. And you just left her there?"

"I-" Clarke started. How could she explain this? It wasn't on purpose, so much was happening at the same time she couldn't think right. Maybe the problem was she was so focused on protecting Bellamy and her friends that she just wasn't thinking at all. _How could she have let this happen? _

"Don't bother Clarke," Bellamy said standing up and pulling his shirt over his head. She cringed at the sound of his voice, he had never talked to her like that before. "Whatever the fuck this thing is between us, it's over."

"Bellamy wait!" Clarke said her voice cracking, "You said it yourself, that we couldn't stop this. That it wasn't possible."

Bellamy turned around and could of sworn she saw a flash of pain on Bellamy's face, but it was replaced by the same cold mask he had been wearing when she first met him. His walls were back up.

"I was wrong," he said simply.

Bellamy walked out of the cave leaving Clarke still on the ground, with tears flowing freely from her eyes.

* * *

_**Omg okay guys don't hate me! It'll get better I promise. I just thought it was time to throw an obstacle in because they've been getting along so well. Nothing's ever that easy for them, that's one of the things I love about them. Plus I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I was feeling super emotional after the finale and I just kind of sat here and cried about it for days. Anyway as always, let me know what you think!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke woke up on the cave floor where Bellamy had left her the night before. She didn't have the energy to walk back to the fire pit last night, so she just stayed curled up in a ball until she cried herself to sleep. Gingerly, she stood up and stretched, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. It was early in the morning and Clarke could just make out the sun starting to rise.

It was beautiful, but it did nothing to fill the gaping hole within her. She had screwed up.

She had something incredible with Bellamy, but she had thrown it all away. Well she wasn't giving up. Clarke wasn't going to stop until he forgave her.

Still tired, Clarke made her way out of the cave entrance and started heading back to the clearing. Bellamy must of cooled down by now, he couldn't of meant what he said. Yes, he deserved to be mad at her for a million reasons, but Clarke was going to make up for it. She wasn't going to lose him.

As she reached her friends she saw they were all packing up their things and getting ready to move again. Bellamy was putting out the fire, his back to her.

Maya came over to Clarke and handed her some type of protein bar. "Where were you last night?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted together, "Bellamy stormed back here looking all angry and when we asked about you all he said was that you were fine." Clarke blinked, she definitely was _not _fine.

"Are you really okay?" Maya asked concerned. Clarke just shrugged, "Yeah. Yeah I'm okay thanks." There was no sense to dragging Maya down with her, they had enough on their minds already.

Maya didn't look convinced but she nodded.

Bellamy's voice suddenly echoed through the woods, "We're moving out!" Clarke and Maya headed towards the group, and Clarke went to walk next to Bellamy.

He obviously knew she was there, but he looked straight ahead, a hard expression on his face.

"Bellamy," Clarke said softly, trying to get him to look at her, "I'm sorry." The expression on Bellamy's face didn't change, but he started walking a little faster and she saw his jaw clench. Good. At least she knew he was listening to her.

"I didn't warn Octavia about the missile because I didn't know she was there. I mean yes I _knew_, but I wasn't even thinking about it. Too many things were happening, I just forgot all about her. I was so focused on saving you and our friends that it clouded my judgement. I'm so so sorry."

At first Bellamy didn't respond and Clarke was afraid he was never going to talk to her again, and then he let out a simple, "Thanks."

Clarke looked at him questioningly, did that mean she was forgiven? He still refused to even look at her and he didn't seem all too sincere.

"So...do you forgive me?" she asked hesitantly, afraid to hear his answer.

Finally he turned to her and slowed his pace. "Yes Clarke, I forgive you." Clarke let out a breath she didn't she had been holding and smiled. She reached for his hand but he pulled away. A look of hurt flashed across Clarke's face and she glanced up at Bellamy.

"Just because I forgive you, doesn't mean I want to be with you."

Clarke felt like a bucket of cold water had just been dumped on her head. His words were stone cold and emotionless, and it made Clarke's legs feel weak. "But why?" she whispered, her voice wavering.

"Because I don't have feelings for you anymore Clarke," Bellamy replied.

Clarke looked at him in shock, "You don't mean that," she said sternly, refusing to believe him. He couldn't get over her in one night, could he?

"Yes I do," Bellamy spat. Without looking back, he moved up to walk by Wick and Raven. Clarke's head was spinning. What if he was telling the truth? What if what she did really changed the way he saw her. What if there was no going back?

After walking for a few more hours, they reached a lake. Everyone stopped to fill up their canteens and after her's was full, Clarke knelt down to search for seaweed.

The rest of her friends were already making their way back to the forest, but Clarke continued to look, running her hands through the water. Who knew what kind of condition they'd find her mom in?

"Clarke let's go!" Bellamy snapped from behind her. "We're wasting daylight. We don't have time for your games."

Clarke spun around, anger coursing through her body. He didn't get to talk like that to her just because he was upset. "_My _games?! In case you forgot this is _my _mom we're looking for. I think I can decide what we have time for!"

Bellamy glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest, "In case _you_ forgot, you're not the only one here! We're all at risk, and finding your mom in time could mean the difference between life and death for some of us."

Clarke's shoulders sagged, knowing he was right.

Everyone was looking at the pair in silence, listening in on their outbursts. It was kinda hard not to.

Bellamy shook his head at her, and headed back towards the trees. Everyone followed him hesitantly, obviously feeling uncomfortable about being in the middle of Bellamy and Clarke's fight.

Raven fell back a little and waited until Clarke was by her side.

"So what's up with you and Bellamy?" she asked suspiciously. "He hates me," she said under her breath. Clarke didn't even have the energy to walk anymore, she just wanted to break down _again_. But she had been doing too much of that lately. It was time to be strong. Her mom needed her.

Raven rolled her eyes, "If you think that Bellamy hates you, you're an idiot." Clarke shot her a glare and Raven shrugged, "He's just really protective of his sister. Just give him time."

Clarke looked at her startled, she hadn't told Raven anything about the fight.

"How did you-" "We were five feet in front of you," Raven interrupted, "not five miles." Clarke couldn't help but smile. "So you don't hate me for what I did?"

Raven just shook her head, "It's war Clarke. There is no right and wrong." Clarke sighed softly, "I wish Bellamy could see it that way. But it doesn't matter. He doesn't care about me anymore."

"Clarke listen to me," Raven said sternly, "If Octavia hadn't been in that village he wouldn't of been mad at you at all. He's just biased when it comes to her."

Clarke stared at the back of Bellamy's head. Her entire body hurt. As much as Raven's statement made sense, it was up to Bellamy in the end. Her heart was already aching for him, and just the thought of his feelings being gone forever was terrifying.

She saw a flash of black in the corner of her right eye. She blinked to make sure she was right, when suddenly the thing jumped out towards _him_.

Clarke was in motion and screaming his name before she could even register what was happening.

_"BELLAMY!"_

* * *

Bellamy felt someone ram into him and he stumbled to the side. He turned around quickly, his hands tightening around his rifle, to see Clarke laying unconscious on the ground with some kind of large black animal on top of her.

"NO!" Bellamy roared pointing his gun at the creature and shooting. It collapsed on top of Clarke and Bellamy ran to her, rolling the dead animal off of her with Wick and Jasper's help.

Bellamy collected Clarke in his arms, her small form laying lifeless against his chest. She didn't appear to have any injuries besides a few scratches, but then Bellamy noticed a dark red stain in her golden hair.

"No," he whispered his hands immediately going to her neck. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for, but he felt a strong thrumming against his fingers so he could only see that as a good thing.

"Someone get my bag and hand me a towel or a rag or something," Bellamy ordered. Monty came up behind him and handed him a cloth. Bellamy took it and gently tilted up Clarke's head, pressing it against her injury.

Everyone was huddled around them, but Bellamy paid no attention to anyone else.

"Clarke," he said softly. She didn't even stir.

Bellamy trailed a finger across her cheek, "Please wake up for me princess." There was still no response.

"Clarke," he said again. Her body was still, but her breaths were even. She must of hit her head when that _thing _tackled her. When she had pushed him out of the way and could have gotten herself killed.

She sacrificed herself for him even though he had spent the entire day being a complete ass to her. Clarke Griffin was a far better person than him and he didn't deserve her, he knew that much.

But she would be fine, she was just unconscious. Clarke was a fighter. Bellamy was still worried. That was the second time she'd hit her head in one week. How much more could she take before it was too much on her?

There was nothing he could do for her right now. All he wanted was to take back everything he'd said, but what would be the point? She couldn't hear him. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, how much he needed her, and how he was just being an overprotective big brother to Octavia.

Bellamy wanted Clarke to know all these things, but right now the best way to make it up to her would be to get her to her mom. Her mom could fix Clarke.

Bellamy stood up with Clarke in his arms, staring off into the distance.

"Let's keep going," he said. Bellamy started to walk off, but loud protests from his friends stopped him.

"Bellamy what are you talking about?" Raven said immediately. "Clarke's hurt we can't just keep going."

"Yeah," Jasper agreed, "We need to get her help."

"And where do you suggest we get it?" Bellamy asked sharply, growing even more protective of the unconscious girl he was holding. "You suggest we make the walk back to camp? Even though everyone left? You think we should go back to Mount Weather and let the grounder guards take care of her?"

Everyone exchanged looks, obviously realizing out that Bellamy was right.

"So we're in agreement," he said coolly. Before anyone could reply, Bellamy started walking in what he only hoped was the right direction.

They had been walking for about forty minutes, and they were by far the hardest moments of Bellamy's life. Wick had offered to carry Clarke for a while, but Bellamy refused to give her up, just cradling her even closer to him.

When he said he didn't have feelings for her, he was surprised she didn't call his bluff. The words didn't even sound right coming out of his mouth. Just the thought of something happening to Octavia scared him beyond belief, but secretly Bellamy had never really been mad at Clarke. He knew why she had to do it, and he couldn't blame her.

She still hadn't woken up, and Bellamy was scared to death. At first he thought she would be fine, but what if he was wrong? The only thing that this entire thing had proved was that he was right. He definitely shouldn't be with Clarke. She deserved far better.

Even spacewalker would have been a better option for her than him.

Suddenly Bellamy felt a slight shifting in his arms and he heard Clarke make a noise.

Relief flooded through him, and he immediately dropped to the ground, gripping her tightly.

"Bellamy," Clarke moaned, her eyes still closed, one of her hands weakly searching for him. "Clarke. Clarke I'm right here," he said soothingly, taking her small hand in his larger one and intertwining their fingers. She smiled in content, until an expression of pain appeared on her face.

"Hurts," she mumbled, burying her face against his chest. Nausea shot through Bellamy thinking about all the pain she was in him. Pain that was his fault.

"Shhh I know," he said softly. "Open your eyes for me princess." Her eyes remained shut. "Please don't be mad at me," she said under her breath. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry..." Clarke's voice started to fade out again like she was about to fall back asleep.

"No, no you need to stay awake. Clarke look at me," he said frantically.

He hadn't even noticed, but everyone had stopped walking and was standing by him, looking at Clarke in worry.

With the hand that wasn't holding hers, Bellamy softly ran his fingers over her eyelids, "Open your eyes Clarke," he said as sternly as he could muster. Finally, her eyelids started to flutter and she blinked up at him, registering what was going on.

"Bellamy?" Clarke asked confused.

Raven let out a sound of relief, and everyone else followed suit.

"Clarke," he breathed his head automatically dropping to rest his forehead lightly on hers. "Don't you _ever _do that again," he growled. "Do not ever think for one second that my life is more important than yours do you understand me?"

Bellamy felt Clarke squeeze his hand and she sighed against him.

"I thought you hated me," she said quietly.

Bellamy felt his heart clench. He had made her think he hated her. How could he ever hate her? He felt completely the opposite.

"Clarke I'm so sorry. I was so wrong to yell at you like I did." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I was just upset about Octavia, it wasn't about you. I know I don't deserve you, but please forgive me." He looked at her with a pleading in his eyes and Clarke gently brought her lips to his in response.

Bellamy smiled against her mouth. He was forgiven.

As Clarke pulled away she looked around questioningly, "Why are we by the drop ship?"

Bellamy looked around in surprise and realized she was right. This _was _the way to the drop ship. Had they really just gone in a circle? Had Cane found the drop ship and had been there the entire time? He had been so wrapped up in Clarke the last hour that he didn't even look where they were going. How could he not of thought of this before? How could they have been so stupid?

_How did no one notice?_

"Oh my god," Monty said out loud. "You're right."

Suddenly a loud scream ripped through what had just eased into dead silence. "Mom," Clarke said quietly.

Then she was ripping herself from Bellamy's arms and staggering towards the direction of the drop ship, wincing from the pain in her head.

"Mom!" Clarke screamed again taking off at a run now, stumbling with every other step.

"Clarke!" Bellamy yelled worried about what or who she was about to run into. Without a moment's hesitation, he took off after her with his friends right on his heels.

* * *

_**A.N. So I got this chapter up earlier than usual because I'm getting extremely invested in this story lol. As usual, let me know your thoughts!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom!" Clarke screamed tearing her way through the forest and towards the drop ship. Her vision was blurry and the trees began to merge together, but she didn't care. She was going to save her mom if it was the last thing she did.

Clarke could hear Bellamy calling her name as a new flood of adrenaline ran through her. She couldn't stop. Not when she was so close.

The black spots in her eyes prevented Clarke from seeing what was right in front of her, and her ankle caught a tree branch. She was on her way down when a strong hand closed around her wrist and yanked her back up.

"Clarke," Bellamy hissed letting her go, "what the hell do you think you're doing? You were just unconscious for an hour, and after two hits in one week who knows what's going on with your head?"

She knew Bellamy was right. Her head didn't feel right at all, and now that she stopped running, she'd noticed that she was the one spinning instead of the forest itself. But too much time was being wasted on her when her mom was their priority.

"She's _right there _Bellamy," Clarke said, pleading with her eyes.

Clarke must of looked as broken as she felt because Bellamy's face softened and he nodded slowly.

"Raven help her," Bellamy ordered, "and stay behind me."

Raven came over to Clarke linking their arms, and Maya hovered near them. Bellamy slowly crept towards their old camp, rifle at the ready, while Wick, Jasper, and Monty followed close behind. The clearing came into view and Clarke let out a gasp.

Mountain Men were everywhere. There were at least twenty of them with guns in hand. Weird looking machines and equiptmnt was spread out all over the place, but most of it was too high tech to understand.

"Get down," Bellamy whispered.

Everyone obeyed and found cover behind a large tree trunk that had fallen over.

"There's too many," Wick said quietly, "They have more people and more weapons."

Clarke buried her face in her hands and she felt Raven put a reasurring arm around her. She knew Wick was right, there was no way they could take them by force. There _were _too many. Clarke boiled with anger, thinking about all of the bone marrow treatments it must of taken to get all of these people down her.

"Let me talk to them," Maya said, her voice quivering only slightly, "Maybe they'll listen to me."

"No way!" Jasper exclaimed before remembering he had to keep his voice down,"they'll shoot you onsite."

Bellamy shook his head, "Jaspers right, it's too risky."

"Maybe not..." Clarke said slowly, taking a peek over the log to get a better look at the campsite.

Jasper's face shot up to look at her, "What are you-"

"What I'm saying," Clarke interrupted, "is that maybe she can distract them. Cage seemed pretty sincere about letting Maya come to the ground. Maybe they _wont _shoot her onsite. She can buy us enough time to sneak around back and find my mom."

Maya nodded at her, clearly on boared with the plan. Jasper wasn't too convinced.

"What if you're wrong Clarke?" he asked, anger seeping into his voice. "What if they kill her the moment she walks out there?"

Maya put a hand on his arm, "After what Clarke did for me, I have to try." Clarke shot her a grateful smile and Maya returned it.

She saw that Jasper was struggling with the decision but he finally let out a sigh. "Fine. But I'm walking up there with you."

"Jasper," Monty cut in, "the whole point of her going is that she may be the only one they won't hurt."

"I don't care!" Jasper snapped, before everyone shushed him. "I need to do this."

No one else objected. "Okay," Bellamy said. "Jasper and Maya go to the front and act like their negotiating for Abby. The rest of us will sneak around the back of the drop ship and see if we can find her."

Everyone exchanged looks, but eventually nodded. Clarke knew the plan sucked. It had about a five percent chance of actually working, but she had a backup. One that wouldn't involve anyone else getting hurt.

"Raven, Wick, and I will circle around the left, you guys take the right," Clarke said. "If they see one of us, the other group can keep going."

"Clarke," Bellamy said, a warning tone to his voice. He obviously wasn't happy about them splitting up.

"It'll be fine Bellamy," she assured him. "I have to talk to Raven anyway."

Raven shot her a confused look but didn't say anything.

"Fine," Bellamy huffed. "But the moment anything goes wrong you run you understand me? Don't come back for us."

Even though she would never actually leave him behind, she nodded. Bellamy put a hand on her cheek and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, and then he was gone along with Monty.

"Let's go," she said turning to Raven and Wick. They moved further back, so as not to be seen, and began to walk around the perimeter of the clearing.

"I need you guys to promise me something," Clarke said quietly as they crept along.

"Of course," Raven replied with sincerity in her voice.

Clarke took a deep breath, she knew this wasn't going to go over well. "If this doesn't work, I'm going to tell Cage that I'm the one who killed Tsing."

Raven and Wick stopped walking and stared at her, clearly at a loss for words. She could only imagine what they must be thinking. But if anyone would understand her decision it would be Raven. She had built a strong relationship with Clarke's mom, and she knew that Raven wanted to help her almost as much as she did.

"Why are you telling us this?" Raven asked finally breaking the silence.

"Because I know that Bellamy's going to try and come clean the moment I speak up, and I need you guys to have my back. I need you to tell them it was me."

"You can't ask us to do that Clarke," Wick said. "Plus Bellamy would kill us if we let anything happen to you."

She turned to Raven hoping for her support, but she was just met with a blank stare.

"Guys, I have to do this," Clarke said, her voice coming out as a plea. "This is my life, and it's _my _choice. I can't let anyone else get hurt, not because of me."

"We'll do it," Raven said suddenly, and Clarke felt a wave of relief wash through her.

"Raven!" Wick said looking at her startled.

"Who are we to tell her what she can and can't do Wick? If she wants to be a fucking martyr then let her." Raven turned around angrily to keep walking, when a gunshot followed by a scream echoed through the forest.

"No," Clarke whispered. Maya and Jasper were out there already. The guards weren't supposed to shoot. What if Clarke was wrong and one of her friends were dead? Screw this plan, Clarke was going with her own.

Without a second thought, Clarke took off towards the drop ship not even bothering to check if Raven and Wick were following her.

"Don't shoot!" she yelled coming out of the woods with her hands up.

Jasper and Maya were surrounded by guards and looked a little shaken up but they were _alive_. Most of the men looked startled, and slowly turned from the two and focused their guns on Clarke. She had no idea how he got there, but suddenly Bellamy was at her side along with Wick, Raven, and Monty.

"Clarke," a familiar voice rang out, "somehow I knew you just couldn't stay away."

Clarke turned and locked eyes with its source. Cage.

"Where's Abby Griffin?" Bellamy asked, moving closer to brush his shoulder against hers.

The guards immediately tensed and kept their guns at the ready, waiting for their leader's command. Cage just looked them over, clearly unimpressed.

"Bring her out," he commanded, never taking his eyes off of Clarke.

A couple of the men went into the drop ship and returned half dragging someone else out. Their hands were bound behind their back and their head dropped.

"Mom," Clarke said, her voice cracking.

Abby immediately shot her head up. "Clarke?" she asked surprised.

Someone knocked the butt of their gun into her head, "No talking."

That was Clarke's breaking point.

"You sick bastards!" Clarke screamed trying to get to her mom, but Bellamy held her back. She thrashed against him, but she knew he wasn't going to let her go.

"What do you want?" she finally asked, going limp against Bellamy.

Cage's face remained neutral. He circled the group looking each one of them over, "First, I want you to drop your weapons."

"No way," Bellamy said glaring at him, the loathing obvious in his eyes.

Cage shrugged, "Fine," he looked over at Clarke's mom, "Kill her."

"No wait, stop!" Clarke cried as the person on Abby's right held a gun up to her head. "We'll do it, just leave her alone."

Everyone looked at each other, and gingerly knelt down placing their weapons on the dirt.

"Alright," Cage said satisfied, "Now we can have a dignified conversation."

He shot Clarke a sick smile and Clarke felt Bellamy tense beside her. She snaked her fingers between his and saw him relax slightly.

"What's it going to take for you to let my mom go?" Clarke asked. She already knew the answer, and she was also aware that this was probably the last time she'd ever see her friends. The last time she would ever see Bellamy. She tightened her grip on his hand.

"I want Lorelei Tsing's murderer," he said his face suddenly growing dark.

This was it it. She focused on the feeling of her hand in Bellamy's one last time before she let it go and stepped forward. The guards followed her with their guns.

"Clarke what are you doing?" Bellamy whispered frantically behind her, trying to get her to stand next to him.

She turned her head slightly to look at him, "Take care of them for me." Clarke gave him a sad smile as realization dawned on his face.

"It was me," Clarke said staring Cage down, "I killed Dr. Tsing and I have proof."

"Arrest her," Cage said, and suddenly guards were charging towards her and everything was in slow motion.

* * *

Bellamy was frozen in place as a swarm of guards charged towards Clarke and pinned her hands behind her back. He heard Abby let out a yell for her daughter, but it felt distant and far away. None of this felt real. Then everything came into focus but he could only see one thing. Clarke. His Clarke. And they were trying to take her away from him.

"NO!" Bellamy screamed charging towards them, but more guards came and restrained him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" he roared trying to break free and get to her. _She needed him._

Tears blurred his vision, but he could still her wince as they put the cuffs around her wrists and pushed her to her knees.

"You're hurting her!" he screamed flailing his arms and legs in every way possible. "CLARKE!"

She just looked up at him, tears silently rolling down her face.

Bellamy gave one last desperate kick to the guard's shin and he loosened his hold momentarily. Bellamy was easily able to escape from just one of them, and took off towards her before a gun shot rang out causing him to stop in his tracks. He looked around frantically, but no one seemed to be hurt. It was just a misfire. Cage now had the gun trained directly on Clarke as he looked up at Bellamy.

"I would back away if I were you son," he said with dead seriousness in his voice.

"It was me," Bellamy said refusing to break eye contact with him. "She's just trying to protect me. I'm the one you want."

Cage glanced between the two, clearly uncertain, "I would love to take you both, but I think it would be much more painful to take just one of you. So prove it."

Bellamy desperately shot a glance at the rest of the group and he saw Clarke do the same. She was looking at Raven and Wick pleading with her eyes.

"Please just tell the truth," Bellamy said his voice breaking. "Please."

"Raven..." Clarke said looking at her knowingly.

Jasper, Monty, and Maya all looked at each other, not knowing what to say, until Wick's voice finally cut through the silence.

"It was Bellamy," he said looking at him, "Tsing was trying to kill Clarke so he shot her."

"It's true," Raven added refusing to look anywhere but the ground. "Bellamy told us himself."

Everyone nodded silently, and Bellamy shot Wick a look that said _thank you _and _take care of her. _

Cage just shrugged, "Fine. Let her go and take him."

At that, Clarke let out a strangled cry. "NO!" she yelled as the guards took the cuffs off her wrists and placed them on Bellamy's.

She desperately tried to lunge herself at the guards who were restraining him, the tears flowing even faster down her face.

"Wick!" Bellamy yelled, "stop her!"

Wick was in motion, running towards Clarke and linking his arms through hers, holding them behind her back.

And then Clarke was the one screaming for _him_.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" she screamed, thrashing so hard against Wick that Jasper had to come over and help keep her in place.

"HE'S LYING IT WAS ME!" Clarke yelled, "It was _my_ fault!"

Clarke was becoming hysterical, and soon Bellamy couldn't even make out her words because she had to keep gasping for breath as she sobbed.

Bellamy was shocked at the realization that Clarke really did believe Bellamy was lying. She thought Tsing's death was her fault, and he knew she would consider his own death her fault as well. Bellamy's heart clenched. He wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth all the pain he was causing her. He wasn't worth her tears, and he definitely wasn't worth her life. But Bellamy knew that if Clarke didn't calm down enough to get out of there they were just going to shoot everyone on the spot.

Cage was clearly amused by the scene unfolding before him, and Bellamy wanted to kill this man. He wanted to kill the man who took Clarke's mother from her and then laughed at her pain. Instead of saying or doing all of the horrible things he wanted to, Bellamy asked for one simple thing.

"Can I say goodbye?"

Cage looked him over once and nodded. There wasn't sympathy in his eyes but there was something, "Uncuff him."

The guards kept their guns trained on him, but the moment the cuffs were off his wrist, Wick released Clarke and she was in his arms.

"They're not taking you," she sobbed, burying her face in the crook of his neck, "I won't let them."

"Clarke," he said quietly, his breath against her ear, "you have to let me go."

"No!" she yelled, clinging onto him even tighter, "You promised!"

Bellamy's heart shattered at that. She was right, he promised her that she wouldn't lose him. But she didn't give him a choice. He wasn't going to let her get herself killed. Didn't she ever stop to think that maybe he couldn't lose her too?

"I'm sorry," he said, holding her even tighter, "I'm so sorry. But you need your mom."

"What I need is _you_," Clarke cried, her tears soaking her jacket.

Bellamy was instantly brought back to that time under the tree, after he killed Dax. The first person he had ever really killed. She saw what he had done, saw what was capable of, yet still she said _"I need you." _It wasn't the first moment he had ever felt anything for Clarke, but it _was _the first moment he realized they weren't as different as he had originally thought. And then she had said the only thing that kept him able to get up every morning. _"You're forgiven." _She had given him the thing he didn't deserve. Forgiveness.

"Time's up," Cage said unimpressed, "Take him away, and let Doctor Griffin go."

"STOP!" Clarke screamed as the guards tried to pull them apart.

"Clarke, princess you need to go before they kill you," Bellamy begged, trying to detach her from him as gently as possible, "_Please_."

"I don't care!" she cried refusing to let him go.

Then Bellamy did the only thing he could think of. The only thing he could do to save Clarke's life. He fingered the long tube of glass he had moved to his jacket pocket, slowly brought it out, and injected the sedative into Clarke's neck. He cringed as she let out a wince and looked up at him confused, "What..." and then her eyes were fluttering shut and Bellamy was cradling her in his arms as they both went down.

"I love you princess," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Wick took Clarke's sleeping figure from his arms and the guards put the cuffs back on his wrist. They pulled him away from her, and this time he let them. Even though Bellamy's entire body felt like agony, he couldn't stop the small smile on his face.

_She was safe. _

_**A.N. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I know it's been like a week and a half which is a really long time for me. As an apology, I made this chapter longer than usual. Whenever I'm at work I always get a really good idea for the story, and then when I get home at like 12:30 in the morning I lose all ambition. And then I wake up, go back to work or school and it happens all over again. But I'm off for Spring Break and I'm not working at all except for Friday, so hopefully I'll be able to update like normal.**_

_**As always, let me know what you think and tell me if there's anything you want to see! The hiatus is already taking its toll on me. **_


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke woke up in a pair of strong arms. It was obvious she was being carried, but her body was throbbing and her eyelids still felt heavy, so for once she let herself be pampered. Smiling she buried her face in the person's chest and breathed in their scent. Clarke froze, suddenly becoming more alert. The fabric that her hand was gripping was rough and smelled…different. It didn't smell like a crackling fire burning deep within the forest. Clarke didn't even know if fire had a scent, but that was always how she'd described it. Maybe it was just the scent of Bellamy.

These arms were different, she didn't feel warm and safe, she felt cold and scared. Forcing her eyelids open, Clarke squinted at the bright light filtering through the cracks. She groaned and blinked a few times before looking up at the person who was carrying her. Wick.

Clarke looked around confused. Raven, Jasper, Monty, and Maya were walking in front of them, all looking thoroughly exhausted and deflated. But where was Bellamy?

Clarke looked to Wick's side and saw her mother trailing weakly beside him. Her mom? How did…suddenly a cold wave of remembrance washed over Clarke and she felt her blood turn to ice. A feeling of nausea settled in the pit of her stomach and a single, quiet word left her lips, "No."

Wick looked down startled, obviously unaware that Clarke had woken up. His eyes landed on hers and she started flailing in his arms. He let her go, not even bothering to put up a fight, and then she was charging Raven and tackling her from behind.

"What the hell Clarke?!" she shrieked as she tried to get the small, blonde girl off of her.

"You promised me!" Clarke screamed keeping her pinned down. "You promised you would tell them it was me!"

Raven let out a huff, and multiple pairs of arms yanked Clarke off of her.

"Clarke," Abby said softly walking towards her.

Clarke ran into her mother's arms and wrapped her own around her mom's thin waist. She had a lost a considerable amount of weight for the short time she had been taken, leaving Clarke to wonder what exactly they did to her.

"I'm sorry," she said into Clarke's hair. "I'm so sorry sweetie. I know he was important to you."

Clarke pulled back quickly, anger boiling up inside of her.

"You don't care," she said coolly, staring her mother down. "You were going to leave him there in Mount Weather to _die_. You didn't know anything about that injection."

Abby stared at her, looking more exhausted than Clarke had ever seen her. There were dark circles under her eyes and her face looked bony and sunken in.

"It was for your own safety Clarke," her mom said refusing to back down.

"What about _his _safety!" Clarke yelled angrily. "Why am I so damn special?!"

"Clarke," Monty said softly, coming up behind her and trying to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"No!" Clarke yelled causing him to back away. "You all stood there and watched them take him. You stood there and did nothing! You sold him out!" Clarke glanced over at Raven and Wick directing the last part at them.

Everyone looked down refusing to meet her eyes. It felt like hours had passed until Jasper finally spoke up.

"There was nothing we could do Clarke. If we would have tried anything then we all would have been dead."

Clarke crossed her arms, "Well it doesn't really matter now since we have to go back for him anyway. What's the plan?"

Clarke looked at the group but was met with only blank stares.

"Oh come on," Clarke said getting annoyed, "You must have at least one idea."

He mom walked towards her, but Clarke took a step back. Abby stopped and let out a sigh, "We're not going back for him honey."

Clarke just blinked and turned to face her friends, expecting sudden outbursts and protests, but they remained silent.

"What are you saying?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Clarke he made his choice," her mom said quietly. "He's probably already-"

"Don't you _dare_," Clarke hissed. "Don't you dare say it. He saved your life. Bellamy sacrificed himself for you!"

Abby crossed her arms, "I know he did Clarke, and I can never repay him for that. But he also saved _you_."

"Abby's right," Jasper cut in. "We all want to go back for Bellamy just as badly as you do, but we have to be realistic. His final wish was to make sure you were safe and…I think we need to respect that."

Clarke looked over at the rest of the group and saw Raven nodding, but there was sympathy in her eyes as she spoke. "Going back and getting yourself killed when he's most likely…"

Clarke glared at her and Raven trailed off. Clarke turned back to Jasper who was holding both her gun and his own.

"Give me my gun Jasper," she said holding out her hand.

Jasper looked at her hesitantly, "What do you need it for? We're almost to the grounder village anyway."

"I need it because I'm going after him since no one else will. Now. Give. Me. My. Damn. Gun." Clarke's voice was shaking with rage and she saw Jasper flinch.

He looked over to Abby and she gave him a firm shake of the head which he mirrored.

"Clarke I can't do that. I'm sorry."

That's when Clarke really lost it. She lunged for it, tears streaming down her face that she was sure were creating grooves in her cheeks by now.

"Give me the fucking gun Jasper or I swear to God!"

Jasper jumped away from her and Wick and her mom shot into motion, holding her back.

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed desperately trying to get to the weapon. "He needs my help! He needs me!"

Clarke's legs finally gave out underneath her and she slumped to the ground, her head falling on her mother's shoulder. As much as she hated her right now, she had nowhere else to turn.

"He needs me," she sobbed again quietly, her voice drained and raw.

Bellamy wasn't dead. He couldn't be. But no one else seemed to realize it, and if they did they obviously didn't care. To them it wasn't worth the risk. Clarke couldn't stop her own words from echoing in her mind. _You should go. I was being weak. It's worth the risk. Good Luck. _Clarke cringed and buried her face deeper into her mother's shoulder. Clarke had to save him, but she couldn't do it on her own. She needed help.

"Octavia," Clarke said suddenly, hope rushing through her.

"What sweetie?" her mom asked pulling away.

Clarke bit her lip, "Nothing. Just that you're right. Our people need us and we have to go home to them. Bellamy would never forgive me if I left them all on their own."

She tried not to cringe through the lie, but getting to Octavia was her only chance of saving him. If there was anyone who'd walk through hell for Bellamy besides her it was his sister. Everyone looked at her suspiciously, obviously not buying it. But her mom nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of Clarke's head. It took everything in her not to shrink back and pull away.

Clarke stood and looked around, "How are we getting there? Do we have the map?"

Monty shook his head, "It must have been with Bellamy. But we know we've been heading in the right direction for a couple hours now, so we're probably almost there."

A couple hours? Clarke had been asleep that long? As soon as she saved Bellamy she was going to kill him for sticking that sedative in her.

Clarke finally nodded, "Let's go."

Everyone followed behind her gingerly, as she picked up her pace. She was running out of time and every minute made a difference. She had to get Bellamy back.

* * *

Bellamy kept his head up, refusing to break eye contact with Cage. He had to show that he wasn't afraid. As long as Clarke and Octavia were safe, there was nothing they could do to hurt him. He was on the second floor of the drop ship, his hands chained up just like how Lincoln's had been before. So far they'd done nothing to him, but the anticipation was only making it worse.

"If you're going to kill me," Bellamy said coolly, "then do it already." Cage just chuckled.

"Don't worry, we have a lot in store for you." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and looked it over. The map to the grounder village. They must of taken it from Bellamy's pack.

"How's that sister of yours?" Cage asked, "Octavia isn't it?"

That sparked a nerve. "Don't you dare touch her!" he growled pulling at his chains.

Cage smiled, "We don't need to. After your 'friends' left you here to die, I changed my mind. I decided that I wanted the girl too."

Bellamy narrowed his eyes. Cage had to be bluffing. There was no way he'd let them all go just to send people out to bring them back again.

"You're lying," Bellamy said, his voice hard. "I'm not stupid enough to fall for that."

Cage lifted an eyebrow, "Oh really?" He cleared his throat, "Harrison!"

A tall, broad man with black hair and a beard walked into the room, "Yes Mr. President?"

Cage picked up a taser that was lying on the floor beside him and handed it to his minion. "Do this young man a favor and assure him that Clarke Griffin is indeed here."

A sick smile spread across the guard's face, and the two exchanged a knowing glance. "Yes sir."

As soon as the guard walked out of the room, Bellamy tried not to roll his eyes. He knew Clarke was safe and there was honestly nothing they could do to convince him otherwise. At least, that's what he thought until he heard a blood curling scream.

Clarke's scream.

"CLARKE!" he yelled his body jolting into awareness. He tugged at his chains, thrashing widely against them.

"CLARKE!" he shouted again. "What the hell are you doing to her?!" he screamed at Cage, even though he could hear the electric pulses from the taser. But Cage just offered him a shrug.

"CLARKE WHERE ARE YOU?!" he shouted pulling at his bindings, trying to break free._ He had to break free._ Clarke's scream of pain was his only response.

"Nononono please!" he yelled at Cage. "Kill _me. _Do whatever you're doing to her to me. Just please let her go. Please!"

Bellamy had never begged before. He had never let anyone see him a position so emotionally weak and defensively. But when it came to Clarke he didn't care.

Then Bellamy heard his name. He heard her scream it with so much agony it broke his heart, "_Bellamy!"_

"Clarke! Clarke I'm right here!" he sobbed the chains rattling violently as he continued to try and get to her.

"You sick bastard!" he screamed turning to Cage and wanted nothing more than to stab the man right through the heart. But he knew thinking like that would get him nowhere.

"What do I have to do?" he begged slumping against the chains. "What do I have to do for you to let her go?"

Suddenly Clarke's screams started up again, and Bellamy started thrashing widely on impulse and calling out her name.

Cage smirked, "Just do what I say." And with that, he descended the ladder, leaving Bellamy alone with the sound of Clarke's pain echoing off the walls.

* * *

_A.N. Oh my gosh I'm really sorry, I know I haven't updated in forever. Life's been really hectic and I've been spending every second studying for my SAT's so I can get this scholarship thing and trying to figure out a way to pay for college. But I took my test today so hopefully I can actually focus on other things again. _

_So this chapter is a lot shorter than normal, but I wanted to get through it a little quicker since Bellamy and Clarke spent the entire time separated. I know that Clarke is a little bit OOC, but that's just kind of the way I'm writing her to make this story work. Plus if you can't tell I really love angst and so be warned, there's a lot more of that coming. And I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes because it's 12am and I have to work tomorrow, but I really wanted to get this up before I went to sleep. Anyway, as always, let me know what you think and if there's anything that you want to see! _


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke heard people before she saw them and took off at a run, her mom calling her name behind her. She jumped over fallen branches and flew past stray bushes until she could hear talking as clear as day. Nearly seconds later, the village came into view and she gasped. The trees were gone, revealing an open space filled with stone huts and small buildings. Kids were running around laughing and grounders and sky people alike were standing next to each other locked in what seemed to be friendly conversation.

Then Clarke heard it. A weird rushing kind of sound similar to what she'd heard back at the waterfall. She turned to her left and her mouth fell open with amazement.

The ocean.

The sun was bouncing off its blue waves, making it glimmer and sparkle every time one crashed into the other or hit the shore. She inhaled, surprised that she didn't notice the smell from a mile away. She couldn't even begin to describe the scent, it was like nothing she had ever smelled before. The breeze was intoxicating, wrapping around her body and providing her with a feeling that warmed her to her core.

Her bottom lip began to tremble, and she felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. The scene before her pulled at her heart, bringing back a memory from what felt like decades ago.

* * *

_Clarke's entire body ached and her feet were killing her as she trudged through the darkened woods at Bellamy's side. Dax had beaten them up pretty badly, but they both knew staying away from camp even for a night, wasn't an option. They were the leaders and it was their job to grin and bear it. So they pushed forward._

"_You know if Jaha really doesn't kill me-" "Which he won't," Clarke cut in sternly. _

_Bellamy shrugged, "Then I'd like to see the ocean someday." _

_Clarke looked over at him surprised, was Bellamy Blake, self-elected leader of the 100 really opening up to her twice in one night?_

"_Why are you telling me this?" Clarke asked him curiously. _

_Bellamy shrugged, "I don't know. But for some reason I wanted to tell someone, and right now it looks like you're my only option."_

_Clarke didn't know if she felt like smiling or rolling her eyes, so instead she just asked him, "What's so special about the ocean?"_

_Clarke knew why the ocean was so amazing obviously. She herself had also longed to see it ever since the first day of her Earth Studies class. But she wanted to hear his answer. Bellamy thought for a moment, his shoes crunching softly on the forest floor beneath them._

"_Poseidon," he said finally._

"_What?" Clarke asked startled. How did Bellamy know about a Greek god? How did Bellamy know about anything that you found in a book?_

"_He was the god of the seas. And horses, but I'm not placing a bet on seeing any of those."_

"_You never know," Clarke replied quietly, her eyes glued to Bellamy as they walked, "sometimes life has a way of surprising you."_

"_Maybe," Bellamy said thoughtfully. "But there was just something about the ocean that seemed so endless. So free." _

_Bellamy slowed down and a glassy look appeared in his eyes as he continued, "The Ark was like a prison, it was small and confined. My own sister was trapped in a room under the floor. Whenever my mom would read about the ocean to Octavia and I, or I would look out the window and see all that blue, I just always held out hope that I would really be there someday. I guess I never really gave up on it."_

_Clarke's entire body felt warm then and she ached to find a way to fill the loss this man had suffered from. A couple of hours ago she would have laughed at the idea, but now all she could think about was that Bellamy deserved more out of life. He deserved better._

"_You will go there some day," Clarke said coming to a full halt. "And I'll come with you," she breathed before she could stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth. _

_Bellamy stopped too and looked her over, "I don't think Spacewalker will like that."_

_Clarke rolled her eyes, "Finn is not the boss of me and we're not even together. And don't flatter yourself. I just want to see if the ocean really is as good as you say it is. I couldn't miss an opportunity to prove you wrong." _

_But Clarke knew he wasn't. She didn't know how, but she knew he was right about this. And he knew she knew it too. _

"_Did I say you could tag along princess?" he asked, a teasing tone to his voice._

"_No," Clarke admitted. "But in case you haven't notice, I've never been good at taking orders from you."_

_Bellamy chuckled, and the sound tugged at her heart. It was the sound of happiness from someone who had been sad for so long._

"_Fine," he relented. "Some day when all this grounder business is behind us and we can afford to take a leaders' day off, we'll go see it."_

"_Bellamy Blake," Clarke said grinning from ear to ear. "Did you just refer to me as your co-leader?"_

_Bellamy turned away, "Don't get used to it."_

"_Well you've got yourself a deal."_

_They started walking again, until Bellamy broke the silence a minute later. _

"_And Clarke?"_

"_Yeah?" she replied._

"_If Jaha does decide that I'm worth a public execution, you have to promise you'll take Octavia and go see it for me."_

* * *

"Miller!" Monty yelled coming up beside Clarke and snapping her out of her trance. Miller's head snapped towards them and he ran over, grinning from ear to ear.

"I see you got Abby back."

He looked around the group and stopped at Clarke's tearful face, his smile quickly turning into a frown. "Where's Bellamy?"

Clarke shook her head and pushed past him, jogging through the village and looking around.

"Commander!" she shouted as she spotted the young girl about to enter a large tent in the center of the area.

Lexa turned around quickly at the sound of her name, and smiled as soon as she identified its speaker. "Clarke," Lexa said walking towards her, "It's good to see you're alright."

Clarke tried to offer her a smile, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You too. Have you seen Octavia?" she asked wasting no time with small talk.

Lexa studied her face for a minute and nodded. "Last I saw her she was on the east side of camp."

Clarke nodded in thanks and took off, moving as fast as her exhausted feet would carry her. She looked from side to side, even passing by some of her friends who were trying to call out to her. They would have to forgive her, right now there was someone else who needed her more.

Clarke finally spotted the mass of long, braided brown hair and she called out her name, still running at her at full speed.

"Octavia!"

The moment Octavia turned around, Clarke was barreling into her arms and sobbing.

"Clarke," she said her voice full of alarm. "What's wrong?"

Clarke pulled away and looked her in the eyes without saying a thing. Horror slowly began to overtake Octavia's face and she took a shaky breath. "Where's Bellamy?"

Clarke just shook her head again, her throat beginning to close up. She tried to open up her mouth to speak but no sound was coming out.

"Clarke," Octavia said again, taking her by the shoulders. "Is he…"

"No," Clarke said pulling herself together. "He can't be."

She saw Octavia relax slightly as she took a deep breath. "Okay," she said releasing her hold on Clarke. "I need you to tell me everything that happened."

Clarke nodded and launched into the story, starting at the journey to Mount Weather back to the drop ship, Clarke trying to sacrifice herself and Bellamy sedating her and taking her place, and finally waking up on the way to the village. She saw Octavia clench and unclench her fists multiple times, but she remained silent and allowed Clarke to finish.

When she was done, Octavia pressed her hands against her face and her bones became rigid. Clarke could almost see the strain of her muscles through Octavia's armor.

"I'm going after him," she said bluntly dropping her hands and turning around to go look for something.

"I'm coming with you," Clarke said quickly, running to catch up with her.

Octavia snorted, "Like hell you are. Clarke I think you've done enough. And besides, Bellamy would kill me if anything happened to you."

Clarke stopped in her tracks crossing her arms. "And you don't think Bellamy would kill me if I let anything happen to _you_? Last time I checked, you were the little sister and I was the leader," she spat out bitterly.

The moment Clarke said it, she regretted it instantly. But she was desperate and angry, and she was too tired to care about anything right now.

Octavia let out a sigh, and when she finally turned around, Clarke noticed that she had tears running down her face.

"Do what you want Clarke. I can't stop you."

"You're right, you can't. So we need to leave now if we want a chance of-"

Wait. Octavia _was_ a leader now, the leader of Indra's clan. Or maybe she should start calling it Octavia's clan. That was the reason she couldn't come with them in the first place.

"Hold on, what are you going to do about all your people?" Clarke asked curiously. "Whose going to be in charge?"

"Simple," Octavia said. "They're all coming with us."

It didn't take much for Octavia's people to agree to come along. After shouting some things in grounder that Clarke didn't understand, they all looked more than happy to oblige. Clarke did however, notice that Octavia left Bellamy's name out, making her wonder what exactly she told them.

"Hey," Clarke said as Octavia was stuffing things into her pack. Lincoln was standing next to her, his face masked in war paint. Of course Lincoln was coming. There was no way he'd let Octavia charge into a life or death situation alone. Clarke's heart ached, Lincoln's simple loyalty to Octavia reminding her of Bellamy. The man who would do anything for her, and her for him. She had to get him back. She had to believe that whatever they were doing to him, he was still alive.

Lincoln gave her a half smile, and Clarke did her best to return it. A large group of grounders were stationed behind them, waiting for Octavia to lead them to the drop ship. "What did you say to them?" she asked Octavia curiously.

"That there were Mountain Men at the drop ship and we needed to take them out." She didn't even glance up at her as she talked.

"Did you tell them about Bellamy?" Clarke asked.

Octavia shook her head, the brown hair not held back by braids falling into her face. "I told them all that they needed to know."

Clarke just nodded. She knew the grounders wouldn't pass up on an opportunity to get rid of the last remaining mountain men. Telling them it was really a rescue mission would just complicate things.

Octavia sheathed her blade a flung her pack over her shoulder. Clarke tightened her grip on her own and looked back at the grounders who were so ready to follow Octavia's every command.

Octavia turned around to address her people, voice ringing with power. "The mountain has cast a shadow over these woods for too long. Now that we finally took it as our own, these cowards think they have a right to walk on our ground with no consequences! But they don't realize that jus drein jus daun!"

Clarke recognized the last part as blood must have blood, hearing Lexa say it on multiple occasions. Cries of "jus drein jus daun!" echoed throughout the village, and soon they were all marching forward, with Octavia at the head and Clarke and Lincoln on either side of her.

Then, when Clarke thought they were really going to do this, a loud cry of "Hod op!" brought everyone to a stop.

The commander stepped in front of them, guards surrounding her and ready to protect her at a moment's notice. She looked Octavia, "What is the meaning of this?"

Octavia stared back and crossed her arms. She obviously wasn't fond of Lexa and Clarke couldn't blame her. She did try and kill her after all.

"The last group of mountain men are hiding out at the drop ship. We're getting rid of them."

Lexa narrowed her eyes, "While I am stationed here only I can give war orders." The commander turned to Clarke with a look that she couldn't quite decipher, "Where is your second?"

Pain shot through Clarke's chest. "He's…unable to make the trip."

Lexa stared at her suspiciously. "Clarke, may I have a word?"

She nodded and walked over, with Octavia shooting daggers in both of their backs. She knew they didn't have time to lose.

"What is it?" Clarke asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I saw your…affection for Bellamy back in Mount Weather Clarke," Lexa replied, jealousy woven thickly into her words.

She stared at her with emotions that Clarke felt guilty for not being able to reciprocate. Yes, they'd kissed and yes it was nice. But it was the same type of connection she'd felt in relationships back on the Ark. It had just been a simple attraction.

There was no one else she wanted to be with besides Bellamy. There was no one else who could hold her with the same strength and warmth, eliciting feelings from her that she didn't even know were possible from such simple contact. No one else who could press such gentle kisses to her shoulder and murmur such comforting things in her ear. No one else who could give her strength, just be hovering nearby. No one else who could ignite the fire inside of her that Bellamy had so lovingly planted.

_He was it for her. _She had to bring him back.

Relenting, Lexa dropped her gaze and cleared her throat. "I know that if he's not coming with you, it's because he's not here," Lexa continued sternly. "So tell me, is Octavia risking dozens of my soldiers' lives for one boy?"

"No," Clarke said quickly. "Octavia isn't forcing anyone into anything. This is a perfect opportunity to defeat the mountain men once and for all. And yes if I can save Bellamy while we're at it, I'm going to."

Of course, Clarke's only purpose of going there was for Bellamy but Clarke tried to keep it to herself. Unfortunately it was written all over Clarke's sunken face and bloodshot eyes.

Lexa shook her head, "Clarke you know I can't allow this."

Clarke tensed. She was getting to Bellamy and there was no way in hell the commander was going to stop her.

Clarke leaned in until her face was a mere inches from Lexa's. "Then don't," she spat, the commander looking at her in shock. And then she spun around on her heels, a rush of heat flooding through her veins. There was a fire in her bones, and it was going to push her towards Bellamy.

"Let's go!" Clarke yelled making her way Octavia, her voice holding more strength and power than it ever had before.

"Move out!" Octavia yelled.

The grounders cried out and followed her faithfully towards the edge of camp. Clarke looked back to see Lexa with her arms crossed, sending a hard glare in her direction.

Clarke turned around and smiled, keeping her pace up. Not even the commander could stop Clarke and Octavia from leading their army into battle.

* * *

Bellamy lay limp against the chains, his aching wrists the only thing stopping him from crashing to the floor. But he honestly didn't care anymore. He'd lost his voice by now from all the screaming.

Clarke had screamed on and off for hours, and Bellamy had screamed at Cage thrashing against the metal. Eventually, he stopped screaming at his captives and started yelling things to Clarke like, "I'm here," and "You can do this princess," and "I love you." But it had all fallen on deaf ears when Clarke never elicited a response except more screams of pain. Screams of pain that he hadn't heard for at least twenty minutes. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He loved her. He loved her so much and she might die not knowing it. The only time he'd actually gathered the courage to say it to her, was when she was already far out of it from the sedative. So he tried to tell her here, because she needed to know that she was loved unlike anyone had been before. She needed to know that she was his sun and moon and stars and everything after that, but she didn't. He constantly tried to get the words to her ears, but it was too late.

So he slumped against his bindings, his voice hoarse and raspy from the shouting, not even flinching when Cage's head popped out of the floor as he ascended the ladder.

"Clarke," he said, his voice resembling a tuberculosis patient. It hurt to talk and they hadn't given him any water since he'd been taken, but he didn't care. "Clarke, is she…?"

Cage snickered at the sound but answered him. "She's alive for now. If you continue to cooperate that is."

Bellamy let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding while Cage paced around the room.

"After you all broke into my home and killed the woman I loved, you also took away something else very important to me. My little grounder experiment."

Bellamy lifted his head up and looked at him, startled by his words.

"What are you saying?" Bellamy wheezed out, fear laced in his voice.

Cage shrugged, "I just think now would be a good time to start it up again."

The older man walked over to a small case against the wall and bent down to open it. He tampered with some weird vials until he looked satisfied. Cage finally stood up and made his way back over to Bellamy, a syringe similar to the one he used on Clarke in his hand. But this one was filled with liquid red.

Bellamy knew where he was going with this. He couldn't let this happen, not now. He couldn't leave Clarke on the floor below him, unaware that a reaper had taken his place. He'd rather die.

"Please," Bellamy choked, "Don't do this. At least let Clarke go."

Cage just chuckled, "Don't worry," he said mockingly. "The first dose is the worst."

And then the needle was being plunged in his neck and all Bellamy saw was red.

* * *

_A.N. Hey guys! So I know Bellamy and Clarke are still separated but hopefully that'll change really soon. Even though who knows what's gonna be up with Bellamy when they reunite ;) I tried to update as quickly as I could, but this chapter actually took me a few days. I usually get it all done in one sitting. Anyway, every single review makes my day so let me know what you think!_


	11. Chapter 11

They hadn't been walking for long when Lincoln switched sides and came over to stand beside Clarke. Octavia let out a little huff, clearly annoyed that someone would want to talk to her, but otherwise remained silent.

"She's just going through a lot," Lincoln said to her quietly. "After Tondc and Indra and Bellamy…she has a lot on her plate."

Clarke nodded. Octavia was being rude to her but it's not like she could blame her. Yes Clarke had let the bomb drop with Octavia still in the village. Yes she'd saved herself and Lexa, when she should have been focused on Octavia. Granted, the commander had a way of making Clarke see things the way Lexa wanted her to. But she was done letting someone else mold her and tell her how to lead her people. That's what made her and Bellamy work so well. They were co-leaders.

They made decisions _together_.

"She has every right to be mad at me," Clarke mumbled. "First I sent her brother in there to be harvested, and then I got him taken prisoner by Cage."

Lincoln shook his head. "Bellamy's actions are not your fault Clarke. Octavia told me what happened, and I think it was very brave of you to offer yourself up to Cage in his place. If you were the one taken, don't you think Bellamy would be going through the same thing right now?"

Clarke remained silent. Of course he was right, but that didn't change the fact. If Bellamy had never fallen for her, then he'd probably be safe and happy right now. He would have been there to see the ocean. _The ocean_. The one thing he'd dreamed of seeing ever since he was a little boy on the Ark, and she had been admiring it while he was probably being tortured in some hellhole. Or worse. He would see it though. Clarke was going to do everything in her power, to make it possible.

Lincoln noticed her hard expression and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Clarke, don't let the world trick you into thinking you're a monster. The mind is a powerful thing."

She nodded thankfully, and Lincoln gave her a warm smile. He let his hand drop and walked back over to join Octavia at the front of the line.

"I can see why the commander is so smitten with you," a voice boomed from behind her. Clarke turned around startled, and looked into the eyes of a large grounder who was towering over her. His face was painted like Lincoln's, and he had long hair and a beard that looked like it had never been trimmed before. "It's too bad you're in love with that boy."

Clarke's mouth nearly dropped open. She had never said that out loud, and she had never seen this man before in her life.

"Who-" Clarke started.

"I was in the cage next to him," he said gruffly. "We never spoke a word to each other, but I went through the entire process with him."

Clarke didn't want to hear this. She didn't want to know what Bellamy had been through before she'd come for him. But she had to. She knew Bellamy would never tell her, so this was the only opportunity to get a real answer.

"What did they do to you?" Clarke asked quietly.

The man didn't say anything for a moment making Clarke worry that she crossed a line, but then his voice rang out as clear as day.

"The mountain men put chains around our arms, our feet, our necks, but the cleansing was the worst part. They poured boiling water on us and made us stand on small holes, so our blood would drain out like waste. They scrubbed us with brushes that were as rough as needles…" He trailed off looking hesitant to continue.

"Please," Clarke said softly, "I need to know."

The grounder didn't put up much of a fight, he just nodded and continued.

"That boy-"

"Bellamy," Clarke corrected, her voice cracking as she said his name.

He nodded, "Bellamy, had it worse. No matter what they did to him he refused to take the pills. Most of us just gave in at that point but he didn't. He's strong-willed that one. They poked and prodded him, until eventually they got some sort of contraption and shot the pills down his throat."

Clarke closed her eyes. He was so brave. Bellamy was so brave and strong and lighthearted that sometimes, she forgot that he was suffering. He was her rock. He took her into his arms and provided her with comfort, whispering things into her hair and planting tender kisses to the top of her head. He was strong for the both of them and it wasn't fair to him. Even when Bellamy was the one hanging upside down in Mount Weather, he was the one who gathered _her _into his arms when she had a breakdown. She didn't even know that someone could be so selfless.

"He definitely wasn't a good cage neighbor," the grounder continued. "He kept murmering things about Lincoln, and him making it back to a Tavia, or Octavia, or something like that. Whenever he slept, he screamed, and called out things, and his body shook so hard the cage rattled. If I was going to die any day I at least wanted some peace and quiet," he muttered.

Clarke felt her heart stop, and her legs felt like lead as they continued to edge her forward.

"What…" Clarke whispered, "What did he call out?"

The grounder paused before speaking, and looked at her with pity in his eyes.

"He called out a name. He called out Clarke."

Clarke closed her eyes, and the tears started falling silently and rolling off her cheeks.

"I knew you were her the moment you walked in with the commander. I saw the way you ran to him when he was hanging upside down, and the way he held onto you the moment he woke up. And I knew the other girl was probably that Octavia. I figured they were related."

"You were there?" Clarke asked. "I thought everyone left by then."

"I was waiting for someone," he answered bluntly, eyes trained on the ground beneath him.

"Echo," Clarke said softly.

The grounder looked up at her startled, but the surprise quickly disappeared from his face as something else replaced it. "All I'm saying is, I know why you're coming on this mission. There's no way you'd be going anywhere without that Bellamy boy if you got a say in it. It seems like you're not gonna let him go."

"Of course I'm not," Clarke snapped angrily before she could stop herself.

"You've got fire girl," he said, seemingly impressed by her. "Well good. Use it to get him back."

Clarke's face softened at his words and she nodded. "Thank you."

She went to go join Octavia, but turned back quickly.

"You know I never got your name."

He shrugged, "I'll tell it to you once you bring that boy of yours home."

Clarke smiled for the first time since Bellamy had been taken from her.

"You got yourself a deal."

Clarke reached Octavia who was walking swiftly, one hand along the strap of her sheath and the other by her side.

"Hey," Clarke said sheepishly, "Can we talk?"

"If you want to talk, then talk," Octavia said, keeping her eyes trained in front of her.

Clarke let out a sigh. It was pretty obvious she wasn't going to get anywhere with Octavia but she had to at least try.

"Look," she said gingerly. "I know you aren't my biggest fan right now, and I can't blame you. But I want you to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let Lexa influence me, I'm sorry I let the bomb drop on Tondc, I'm sorry I sent Bellamy in there alone, and I'm sorry that he got taken because of me."

Octavia just continued to look ahead, not even showing any acknowledgment of hearing her.

Tears of frustration and fury built behind her eyes. "You know I would give anything to be in his place right now! I tried! I wasn't going to let them take your brother, but he _sedated _me. You have to understand by know that I am going to do _everything_ in my power to get him back!"

Octavia didn't say anything, but her brow furrowed. Finally, she looked over at Clarke taking in her red rimmed eyes, trembling lip, and unruly hair. Then she did the last thing Clarke expected.

She pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," she said softly, "for protecting my brother."

Clarke let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Things between them were going to be okay. For now at least. Then Octavia released her and resumed her quick pace, while Clarke hurried to catch up.

When they finally reached the drop ship, it looked exactly how she last saw it. The mountain men were walking around on patrol, their guns held firmly against their shoulders.

The grounders were blending in with the trees, trying to scope out the best plan of attack. The mountain men were clearly outnumbered, but they did have guns while the grounders just had their swords and hands. Clarke was crouched down behind a tree next to Octavia. She looked around searching for Cage and Bellamy, but they were nowhere in sight.

"They must be in the drop ship," Clarke whispered leaning closer to her. "When we attack, you and I can slip inside."

"I'm coming with you," Lincoln said quietly appearing behind them. "We don't know how many people could be stationed inside. And you may need help getting your brother out if he can't walk on his own."

Octavia nodded and grabbed his hand giving it a thankful squeeze.

"So what's the plan?" Clarke whispered. As much as she wanted to take charge, she was pretty sure these people were only going to listen to Octavia.

"A really stupid one," she replied. Suddenly Octavia let out a loud shout.

"Jomp em op!"

Clarke had no idea what that meant, but soon grounders were racing from behind their hiding places and charging the mountain men with loud cries.

"Let's go!" Octavia yelled to her. She grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her forward, with Lincoln following closely behind.

The grounders had already reached the mountain men, and war was going on all around her. She heard gun shots, and screams, and saw bodies flying around all over the place. It reminded her too much of Mount Weather.

Clarke kept trying to stop, to help, but Octavia's grip on her hand was unrelenting, and reminded her that Bellamy was nearly feet away.

By the time they reached the drop ship, no one was paying attention to them. The door was open and Octavia pushed the curtain back, Clarke and Lincoln following her inside. The room was empty, all the guards must of gone outside when the fighting started.

Clarke heard a scream and jumped, Octavia looking back at her.

"What?" she hissed.

"That wasn't me," Clarke said raising her eyebrows. But she had to admit it did sound _a lot _like her.

"Oh," Octavia said, furrowing her brows. "Sorry."

Then Clarke saw it. A large shiny looking box with wheels, only a few feet away from her. There was a little blue screen on it, sound waves running quickly across it. Clarke walked towards the machine and touched the screen, dragging her finger across the frequency. Another scream came from it, causing Clarke to stumble back. Okay, that was definitely her voice.

"Clarke you can look at that later, get over here," Octavia said already climbing the ladder to the second level. Clarke followed Octavia up the ladder as she opened the hatch, which was surprisingly not locked. Clarke guessed they didn't really expect anyone to even try and make it up here.

As soon as Octavia disappeared through the hole, Clarke heard a gasp. She followed quickly, until she was standing on two feet looking at a sight that nearly took her breath away.

He was chained up to the drop ship wall, his eyes closed and his body slouched. His shirt had been torn off his body, and lay in a shredded mess on the floor. But other than that he was okay. He was alive.

"_Bellamy_."

* * *

He looked up as soon as heard a sound. The word "Bellamy," had tumbled off of someone's lips. Three figures were running toward him. It was blurry, but he could just make out brown and yellow colored shapes.

He was hungry. No. He was _starving_. And his next meal was already on its way. The man had come in here nearly minutes ago, loosening up his chains. Telling him food would be arriving shortly. He smiled at the thought and lunged.

* * *

Clarke had been running to him as fast as her legs would carry her. He was here, and he was breathing, and she wanted nothing more than to be held in his strong, warm arms.

But something wasn't right, and before she knew what was happening Bellamy broke free of his chains and lunged at her, making growling noises in the back of his throat. Clarke screamed and jumped back, but he continued to come out her barring his teeth.

Lincoln jumped towards Bellamy, trying unsuccessfully to tackle him to the ground. Bellamy pulled out of Lincoln's grip and tried to circle Clarke again. Octavia's head popped up from the ladder Clarke hadn't even known she'd descended and Octavia yelled her name.

"Clarke! Catch!"

Octavia was sliding something across the floor, and Clarke quickly bent down and retrieved it. A taser. Sensing her movements Bellamy tried to throw himself at Clarke again, but this time she was ready. Charging the taser up, Clarke hit him on the arm with it and Bellamy fell to the ground in pain. Lincoln took the opportunity, to grab hold of a nearby board and hit him over the head, knocking Bellamy out cold.

Clarke dropped to her knees and crawled over to him, cradling his body in her arms.

"Bellamy," she whispered against his hair. "What did they do to you?"

A loud cheer broke the silence and Lincoln looked out the window.

"Looks like we won," Lincoln said, but there was a lack of joy in his voice as he looked at Clarke and the unconscious boy in her arms.

Octavia came up behind Clarke and ran her hands through her hair. "Can you save him? You saved Lincoln."

Clarke nodded, "Of course. I promised I'd get him back didn't I?" She couldn't keep the fear out of her voice.

Octavia nodded, clearly unconvinced.

"We need to make a stretcher and get him back to camp," Clarke stated looking around the room for something that could work.

"I saw some stuff downstairs we could use," Octavia replied. Tugging on Lincoln's hand, they boy went down the ladder to get the supplies.

Clarke stared at Bellamy's face. Despite what Cage had done to him, he looked the same as always when he slept. His chest was rising and falling slowly, and the worry lines were smoothed out on his face. He looked peaceful. Lincoln had him too hard over the head to wake up anytime soon.

Deciding to chance it Clarke leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, a lump building in her throat when his lips were still and unmoving beneath her.

Clarke laid her face against his chest and sobbed quietly. Bellamy's arms didn't come up to comfort her this time.

* * *

_A.N. Sooo let me know what you think! If I get a little slower with updates it may be because I'm working on a bellarke in the zombie apocalypse au as well. I'd really like to finish this fic first though, because I can really only focus on one at a time. But I'm feeling super inspired for the other one so we'll see what happens :D_


End file.
